Ways of the World
by M.j's place
Summary: John Cena is a teen that has led a protected pampered lifestyle. What will happen when he is taken captive into a forced life of sexual slavery at the hands of the obsessed Wade Barrett? Will he be able to melt the heart of the lustful Randy Orton or will he be forever trapped inside a living nightmare with no escape? SLASH John/Randy John/Wade CO-WRITTEN by waldron82 BDSM
1. Taken

**This** is a new story from me. I have a **very special** **co-writer** and I'm very **excited** to write this one. **waldron82 **is** co-writing** with me on this **story** and **we** **both** **hope** you will **read**, **review** and **enjoy**!

**Rated M** for dark sex...will **contain Rape, violence** and **loss of innocents**.

~(~)~(~)~(~)~

John Cena looked around his bedroom and smiled his dimpled smile. By this time next week he would be eighteen and beginning the rest of his life. He looked around his packed up room in awe of the life he had been blessed with.

He had just graduated high school and was happy yet scared to be going out on his own. His father had renovated a small home on their private property for him to have as his own, he would be free to come and go as he wished.

John had always lived a sheltered life. One filled with love by his father Fabo. He had lost his mom, Carol in a shooting when he was five years old.

Fabo born John Cena Sr., loved and doted all things on his son John. John was the moon in the sky at night and the sun in the sky by day. Everything Fabo did revolved around his only son and he was loved back by John for it.

John was naive in the ways of the world. He lived in a mansion home with steel gates surrounding him. His father paid for the best eduction by a home school teacher. John never wanted for anything and in two months he would be starting collage to learn his fathers business. Fabo had inherited millions from his grandfather and john didn't want for anything.

"Hey son, you ready to go?" Fabo entered the room and walked over to his son. He was still dressed in his Armani suit from his days work. "Yeah dad. I shouldn't be gone long. I just need to grab a few more things while I am out." John explained. "You know son, I can have those things delivered for you." Fabo said.

"I know but I wanted to add my own personal touch to my place. I'm real excited about this dad." John replied. That and it was his fathers birthday tomorrow and John loved his dad dearly. He planned on taking his allowance and buying season tickets to the Boston Red Sox home games. He had been saving his allowance for over a year to pay for them.

"Alright son, but be careful. When you get back we will order our pizza. You can drive the car you know?" Fabo asked. John just smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah I know but I want to walk, It's beautiful outside and you know I love to walk." John said. He kissed his dad on the cheek and grabbed his things leaving his father behind.

Fabo smiled as John left the room he wanted his son sheltered, cuddled and loved, and John Cena Jr was just that. John was loved and looked forward to all the amazing things his future had to offer.

What John did not know though was that his entire world was about to be turned upside down by an outside force that was anything but loving and kind. There was a powerful and evil man that had his sights on the handsome young man and wanted to destroy his life and own his sweet body for his own gain.

That man sent two men to spy on the mansion, just waiting on their one chance to snatch John away from his pampered life and plunder him of his childlike innocence.

From a car parked a short distance from the luxurious residence of John, two men watched the house just waiting on John to leave the gated sanctuary. Jack Swagger and Zack Ryder were their names and they had strict orders not to return to their boss without John Cena Jr. as their captive.

The two strong men knew they would have no problem overpowering the teenager and keeping him quiet, it was only getting him away from his protective father to snatch him that might be tricky.

"Do you see the brat yet?" Zack was tired and ready to go home, but he did not dare without bringing John to his boss. Orders were orders after all. They feared what would happen if they turned up empty handed.

"No" Swagger sighed deeply. "But the kid's got to come out at some point, right?" Jack hated how the boss always made them do the dirty work. They were taking a big chance messing with John Cena Sr.'s boy.

The men sat and waited, fearing they would fail and have to face the wrath of their boss, an Englishman named Wade Barrett...

Wade Barrett was a hard man. He was the leader of a human sex trafficking ring that distributed hot, young boys to wealthy clients to feed their dark fantasies. Wade had seen John's picture in the local paper, it was in the society section. John had attended a black tie function with his father earlier in the year.

The photo had started an obsession to have the fresh-faced, blue-eyed teen as his personal sex toy. To rob the sweet boy of his innocence and hear him beg and scream for mercy made Barrett so hard. He would do anything to get his hands on him.

As fate would have it, luck was smiling down on Wade that evening. Just as Swagger and Ryder were preparing to give up and leave, young John walked out the front gate dressed in stylish blue jeans and a designer jacket. He was coming right toward the two stalker's vehicle.

"Here he comes! Here the brat fucking comes! Get ready, Jack!" Zack could barely contain his excitement. Not only was John walking right into their hands but the street was deserted and no one in sight. This was just too perfect. Jack was in the passenger's side facing the curb and as John passed by, he opened the door and wasted no time. They were used to kidnapping young boys undetected. Most of the kids were so trusting they never knew what hit them.

"Excuse me, Son, I think we might be lost. Are you familiar with this neighborhood?" Jack tried to look confused and lost.

"Sure, I've lived here a long time. What are you looking for?" John smiled his charming grin as he leaned inside the vehicle. Swagger grabbed John by the shoulder and pulled him inside the front seat onto his lap. "I'm looking for you, Rich Boy. Now stay quiet and you won't get hurt." John began to shake in fear as he felt the cold steel of a gun barrel pushed against the tender skin of his neck. "P-please don't hurt me."

"Shut up, Kid." Jack put his hand over John's mouth with his free hand. "Get the rope and make it fast, Ryder." He hissed, fearing John would make a scene.

John was crying and shaking as he felt the man called Ryder binding his hands behind him and his feet together. Obviously these dangerous men were planning on kidnapping him. He feared they were trying to get his wealthy father to send a ransom for him. If only he had known the horrifying truth. Ryder pulled the bound boy out of the car and threw him inside the back seat. Without the threat of the gun on his neck, John began to get desperate for rescue. He was afraid he would never see his father again.

"Help! Somebody please help me!" John got out before his mouth was covered in duct tape by Ryder. "Shut up, Boy. Daddy is not going to be able to save you now. We've got big plans for you. The boss is waiting." Zack slammed the back door and the two men drove off into the night with their precious cargo in tow.

John Cena's world was forever changed.

~v~

**Hey! Love it? Hate it? Please review and let us know what you think.**

** Should we continue? **


	2. John's introduction

**Waldron82 and I would like to thank everyone of the readers and reviewers, as well as our Alerts and fave's for checking out our new story, Thanks again, Mj  
**

**~)~)~**

Zack pulled the car in front of a luxurious mansion that lay secluded in a grove of tall trees. "We're home, Boy." He smiled at the struggling teenager. John blinked in terror trying to see if he recognized where he was at.

Zack turned to his partner, Jack who looked very smug at the time. "Let's get the kid to the boss before he has our heads." Zack recommended. Jack nodded his head in agreement. The two men got out of the car and opened the back seat, pulling the frightened John out by his arm.

John had tear stains on his cheeks as he pleaded through the tape gagging his mouth, for release. Zack took one of John's bound arms and Jack the other as they dragged him inside the spacious mansion that held all of Wade Barrett's whores. Wade Barrett had many whores throughout his home, some willing, most not.

As they moved down a long hallway that lead to Wade's office, a tall tan man with piercing blue eyes passed them and stopped to study John carefully. John blushed at the way that the man's cold eyes raked over his young body.

"Hey, Randy, we got a hot one for you. A special request from the big boss man himself." Randy simply nodded at Zack's words and went about on his way. Zack shook his head as they dragged John to their destination. "That guy is scary as hell. He makes me so fucking uncomfortable." Jack stated. Zack nodded his head.

Jack knocked on Wade's office door and pushed it open as he heard his boss call out to come on in. Wade was sitting behind his large desk, dressed in a tasteful tailored suit. He was an attractive man of twenty-eight years old and a body he kept fit with hours of committed workouts. He stood up from his plush chair at the sight of the sexy terrified John Cena.

"Good work, Men." He purred, running his finger down John's cheek. "I knew that you wouldn't disappoint me." John whimpered behind his tape gag. "Let's get that tape off so I can see those sexy lips." Wade pulled the tape off in one harsh tug, watching John wince at the stinging pain left from the duct tape.

John's lips were red and swollen. "Sexy." Wade smirked and for the first time John saw the man's wicked sneer he was famous for. Wade turned to Swagger and Ryder. "Untie John's feet so he may stand on his own but leave his hands bound. Then leave us alone. I want to get acquainted with my new addition." Wade instructed.

The men complied and left John standing alone in front of Wade Barrett as the man eyed him like a piece of raw meat.

"Why am I here?" John stammered asking the frightening man. "What do you want from me? Is it my dad's money? He has plenty" John asked. Wade did not appear to be a man who was hurting for cash though.

"Oh, John, I am not the least bit interested in your father's money. Do I look like the kind of man who is poor?" He ran his hands on John's ass, looking round and perfect in his designer jeans. "My interests run for far more exciting things."

John jumped at the older man's touch. Although he was gay he was a virgin. Being home schooled had not allowed for him to date anyone in his nearly eighteen years. "Don't touch me like that!" He hissed, his eyes narrowing in anger. "You have no right! I'm only seventeen " John spat.

Wade laughed mockingly as he let his hand travel around to cup the bulge in the front of John's pants. "No right? You belong to me now John. You live for my pleasure. I own your hot ass now. Besides you turn eighteen in one week. What a wonderful birthday that will be." Wade said sweetly with evil intent.

John closed his eyes in helpless rage as the strong man continued to molest his clothed body with unwanted attentions. "My father is a wealthy man! He will never stop until he finds me!" John enraged.

Wade pulled John to his knees so that he was eye level with his clothed erection. "I think you need a lesson in respect, Boy." He unzipped his pants and pulled his impressive cock from the confines of his suit pants. John blushed as he was looking right at the swollen, dripping member.

"Suck it." Wade ordered coldly. When John hesitated, Wade grabbed the back of his head and forced his throbbing manhood past John's lips. John gagged as his mouth was brutally fucked raw by the powerful Wade.

"Fuck yes, take my cock you whore!" John's cheeks burned in shame as his mouth was abused by the invading shaft. With his hands still tied behind his back John could do little to fight the rough pounding his mouth was receiving. He thought about biting the dick in his mouth but was afraid what would happen to him if he did.

"How do you like my huge dick, Daddy's Boy?" Wade panted as he buried himself all the way to the base down John's throat, causing him to choke and his eyes water. "I'll bet you've never had a real man's shaft in that mouth before."

John's eyes widened at that statement as he tried to struggle but his efforts were futile. Wade kept an iron grip on the back of his head as he thrust his hips hard, filing up John's mouth with his salty release. "Swallow it all." Wade demanded.

Wade kept his hold firm as John swallowed miserably, hating the bitter taste of his new owner. Wade shoved the young man on his back hard, discarding him like he was nothing more than a used sex toy. "That was pretty good, Boy, but you need a lot more training. And I know just the man to give it." Wade said.

Wade walked out the door, leaving a shaken and horrified John Cena behind with his own terrifying thoughts.

**Meanwhile...**

Fabo was standing in his kitchen, he poured himself another cup of hot tea. Walking past the microwave he noticed the time and just how late it was getting. "Where are you son?" he asked himself as he walked over to the wall picking his house phone up from the receiver. Dialing John's number he awaited patiently for an answer.

Fabo frowned as John's phone went straight to voice mail. A unsettled feeling began to grow. He had never had this feeling involving his son before. "John? Son?" Fabo walked over to the table as the feeling grew, he made it to a chair before his legs gave out. The last time this feeling had greeted him was on the night the love of his life had been taken from him.

"John! Johnny!" Fabo cried in anguish. He prayed the feeling was wrong that he had not just lost his son. He knew in his heart he could not survive life on earth without his son. John was his everything. He didn't know what to do. He didn't have many true friends only a few that he would call acquaintances. He stood up on wobbly legs and walked back over to the phone.

Fabo sighed when Shawn Michaels picked up on the other end. Shawn and his new husband Hunter was his neighbors next door and the closest to a friend he had. With the busy life and raising his son as a single parent Fabo didn't have much time to make friends. He frowned at the thought but sometimes life just gets hectic, He thought about this and wondered is that was why John had no real best friend either.

He ended the cal and walked back over to his kitchen table. He sat down and picked up his cup of tea. With in moments the cup ended smashed and broken up against the wall. Tomorrow was John Felix Anthony Cena Sr's. forty-fifth birthday and what a lonely one it would be...

~)~

John looked up as the office door opened to reveal the two men that had brought him inside the mansion. Swagger and Ryder picked up the kneeling teen and pulled him to his feet. "Time to show you your permanent room, Boy." Swagger said as the two men dragged the young man by his still bound arms back into the hallway.

"P-permanent?" John stammered as he was pulled down the hallway into a line of bedrooms, all with closed doors.

"That's right, Kid. What did you think, that this was a short little vacation?" Zack laughed at his own joke. "You'd better get real comfortable because this is your home now."

They finally reached a secluded room all alone at the corner of the spacious house. "Here we are." Zack opened the door with a key from a set in his hand. "Only the best for you, Rich Boy." He untied John's wrists and pushed him into the dark room.

"The boss will be in for you soon. Better get some rest now." Zack laughed mockingly as he slammed the door shut. John ran for the closed door but heard the distinct sound of it being locked from the outside, leaving him a captive once again.

"Damn it!" John cursed as he kicked the door in frustration. "Damn it all to hell!" He had never felt such helplessness. His eyes scanned the dark room until he stumbled around and found the light switch. Turning on the light, John finally could see the room for what it was.

Being located inside a mansion, he had expected to find better accommodations. The room was dark and depressing, the walls painted a dismal blue, with nothing but a single bed and a small nightstand as furniture. John's room at home had been warm and cozy. John wrapped his arms around himself, suddenly feeling vulnerable and alone. He laid on the bed, closing his eyes and dreading the return of Wade Barrett.

John awoke with a start a short time later as he heard the rattling of keys in the lock. He sat up from the bed and stood to his feet to face his coming fate. Wade entered the room along with another man, the tall, intimidating man he had seen in the hallway when he was brought in.

"John, I see you have been shown to your private room." Wade smiled the evil sneer John was growing to despise. "I brought a friend with me who is going to teach you some very important things. I am going to shut up and stand over here in the corner and let him work his magic. Meet Randy Orton." Wade walked over into the corner and stood waiting for the show he knew would soon be coming.

Randy walked slowly up to John with the look of a predator sizing up its prey. He was a muscular man wearing a skin tight t-shirt that clung to his every muscle on his defined chest. Short sleeves revealed the man had full sleeve tattoos marking his arms. He gave John a smile that was anything but comforting. "Do you know why you are here John?" Randy's voice was deep and demanding.

"N-no." John was afraid to hear what the answer would be.

"You have been brought to one of the best whore houses in the state. You are now a high-priced whore. Congratulations." The corner of Randy's mouth turned up in a dry smile.

"That can't be! This m-must be some kind of mistake! I can't be a prostitute! I've never even had sex and I'm only a teenager!" John looked at both men in fear, pleading with his blue eyes.

"Thus your need for training." Randy grabbed John as he jerked him to his knees hard. "Wade says you choked a lot on his dick so we're going to have to work on that gag reflex first. Every good whore has to be able to give a blowjob like a pro." Randy unzipped his jeans and pulled out his cock. John's eyes widened. The man's dick was as intimidating as he was. Not only extremely long but thick as well.

"Oh no, no fucking way that is going in my mouth!" John tried to stand up and Randy pushed the young man down, harder than before this time. "I said, you need training, Slut. You are going to  
learn to take my dick one way or the other."

John backed up on the floor and stood to his feet again, his eyes blazing in righteous indignation. "I-if you don't back away I'll have to defend myself." John warned as he held up a fist in warning.

"How cute, I like a whore with a little fight in him. Makes him all the sweeter to break." Randy grabbed John's wrist and held it in a grip of iron. John cried out from the pressure on his sore wrists that were raw from being tied so long with the coarse rope.

Randy jerked John back to his knees yet again and shoved his cock inside of John's unwilling mouth. He held John's head in place firmly while he pushed his large shaft all the way down the young man's throat and held it there. John's eyes watered and he began to gag on the thick member invading his throat.

"Relax, breathe through your nose. My cock is staying buried down your throat until you learn to control that reflex, Boy." Randy growled, not relenting in the least. John forced himself to breathe as he had been instructed. He felt his throat slowly begin to relax as his body adjusted to the invasion of his airway.

"There you go, that's a good boy." Randy encouraged as he began to fuck John's raw throat, pulling almost completely out before shoving himself back inside balls deep. "Damn, you do have a nice mouth on you." John put every bit of his focus on not panicking as he felt he was choking every time Randy's manhood was buried inside his mouth.

"Look up at me as I fuck your mouth, Slut. The clients like that." Randy slapped John's cheek hard. John raised his tear-filled blue eyes up to look into Randy's cold ones. "Perfect." Randy smiled. "You have the sweet innocent look. The Johns will eat it up. They'll be putty in your hands." Randy cooed.

Randy pounded John's mouth, marveling at how well the teen was adjusting and learning to please him. "I'll teach you some killer sucking and licking tricks next time, but this time I just feel like dominating that warm mouth of yours. One lesson at a time."

Randy once again held his entire length down John's throat, and this time he never gagged once. "You are a quick learner. I like it." Randy felt his cock pulsing from all the stimulation. "I'll be cumming soon and you are going to swallow every drop." John once again started fighting, not wanting another mouth full of another man's release.

"Oh no you don't, Bitch. You're not getting out of this. You are going to take every drop of my fucking cock milk and you are going to love it!" Randy held the struggling man's head as he got off on forcing the young man to bend to his will. He thrusts his hips one final time and flooded John's throat with his salty seed. "Fuck yeah, take it all down that whore throat!" Randy demanded.

John swallowed, finding Randy's cum to be much better tasting than Barrett's had been but still just as humiliating. Randy waited until he was sure that every bit of his semen had drained into John's mouth before releasing his hold and pulling out his flaccid member. John crawled backward on his hands and knees, looking well used with his lips swollen and traces of cum on the sides of his mouth.

Wade look down at John and then over to Randy. "Well that's a start. I will give you time to rest and get used to your surroundings and then in the morning the real training begins. After your cleansing, I will be using various butt plugs to get your ass prepped for my cock." Wade told the upset teen.

This made John even more upset. He watched Randy and his new owner leave his room. "What is a butt plug?" he asked himself out loud with his hoarse voice...

~V~

**Hey! Please review...We would love to know what you are thinking...**

**Mj & waldron82 :-)**


	3. Meeting others

**Waldron82 and I would like to thank every one of the readers and reviewers, as well as our NEW Alerts and fave's, for checking out our story, Thanks again, Mj**

**~)~)~**

John shyly left the bedroom he had been taken to. He was surprised to find the door to his bedroom unlocked. He gasped though when Wade walked up to him. "Where do you think you are going?" Wade's British voice boomed.

John immediately looked down at the floor and stepped back into his room. "The door, it was not locked...I was just...curious as to what was around." John stuttered in fear of his kidnapper.

Wade smiled inside at John's childlike fear, he fed from it. It was as if he absorbed everyone's fear of him and he grew strong from it. Fear to Wade Barrett was a drug, an intoxicating narcotic that his addictions would never let go.

Wade walked closer to the frightened teen. "There is a main room down stairs. It is where other whores like yourself can hang out. You are free to explore my lovely home. Locked doors are to remained unknown. When I order you to your room do not hesitate. That will only bring on punishment. You will not like punishment, however you will be punished at some point. All my whores are." Wade boasted.

John looked into Wade's eyes. "I am not a whore." John said slowly and with conviction. "Yes you are, every one of you are. My whores, Wade's whores and nothing more." Wade spoke and left John to himself.

"I am not a whore." John whispered after Wade had left his sight. Roaming blue-gray eyes smiled at the boys conviction. He was going to love what happened later that day. The day John Cena was raped turned into nothing more than a simple whore.

~)~(~

Out in the 'mansion of whores' was a vast large living area where slaves could roam and mingle with other unwilling whores. This was on the down stairs below the main floor. The main floor was for whores who willingly sold their selves out to men and women for god only knew their reasoning.

Some had no choice and others loved it. Sadly for Adam Copeland and Chris Jericho they were unfortunately forced slaves. What was about to happen to young John Cena was just a taste of what Chris and Adam had went through.

A little while later and John left his room. He made his way down to the floor below. His childlike wonder had him curious as to where he was. He walked to the door and was allowed access into it.

"New meat." Chris said in a lifeless tone. Adam who sat beside him, turned his head to look at what Chris was talking about. A gentle soul turned to look and tears filled Adam's eyes at what he saw.

"Chris, he is just a baby." Adam cried softly at the young teen who stood by the opened door. Chris rolled his eyes at his would be lover. Love never lasted long between whores, other people always got in the way. He sighed to himself, he wished he had a heart like Adam's but his heart had long grown cold. At age 22, Chris Jericho felt nothing.

Well Adam knew better than that. The 20-year-old, long-haired blonde, knew Chris had something within. Every once in a while he would catch a glimpse of light behind Chris' dead eyes.

"You were just a baby too." Chris said as water threatened to fill his eyes. Adam turned away from John and looked back to Chris. "As you Chris, as you." Adam stated as he took Chris' face into his hands. Chris backed away from Adam's love filled eyes.

Chris said nothing more as Adam released his face with a frown.

John slowly walked over to a chair and sat down to watch what ever was on the tube. He noticed two older looking men, well older than he was. Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins sat holding hands. The one with blonde and black hair was crying on the other black-haired mans shoulder.

John tried not to look but love poured out of the two lovers and filled the room with sweet sorrow. He wondered who Dean was because the crying one kept repeating the name over and over. He also wonder how ever about the long blonde who sat beside of the spiky blonde. He couldn't tell if they were a couple or not.

"Ah look a newbie! A new whore for Barrett to bash his cock into!" John jumped at the roar of laughter that came from a dingy looking Mike Mizanin. He frowned as the faux hawked 19-year-old bounded up to him and sat down in a wooden chair.

"Miz the name kid. Barrett and Orton fuck that ass yet kid? Was it good? Feels good having their dick fuck you till you scream? Your ass bleedin yet kid?" Miz pounded the teen with questions.

"Enough Miz, no need to talk to him. You can see in his eyes his asshole aint been touched yet. Too much light in em' eyes" a dark-skinned 21-year-old Kofi Kingston stated. "No matter Koaf, he will be. We all become whores, whether we want to or not." Mike laughed as he stood up and kissed Kofi like a porn star.

Kofi kissed back and grabbed Mike between his legs. Miz pushed into Kofi's hand. The two stopped and the touches ended for everyone as the door opened and Wade Barrett entered the room with Randy Orton.

John sat back in his chair and moved his knees up to cover his chest. In an attempt of self comfort he hugged his legs tight. "Miz, Kofi! Ten lashings for touching one another." Wade smiled. How he loved punishing his whores for touching one another.

"But Wade. I'm just SOOO horny!" Mike whined as he grabbed his own manhood. "Orton will fuck you later. I can't tonight. I have other plans. I have a new whore to break." Wade boasted. Shivers of fear ran over John's skin for somehow he knew it was him that Wade was talking about. Randy frowned he hated his boss sometimes. Hell if truth be told, all the time, but at least me made money.

Miz frowned and took Kofi by the hand. "Come, let's get beat baby." Miz said with his cocky crazy assed smile. Kofi smiled and both men left to eagerly await having their ass whipped ten times by a long bull whip that would leave their asses red and bloody. Hell their cock grew firm in their pants with anticipation. Yes Kofi and Miz were two very happy, horny, psycho whores.

"Fuckin crazy idiots." Chris whispered under his breath. John watched as the Englishman and tattooed one walked over to the sofa where the two blonds sat. "Orton what did you see?" Wade asked the young man with tattooed arms.

"Mr. Copeland here, (Randy pointed at the soft blonde) sneaking out of the kitchen with a piece of bread in his hand." Randy answered the brooding British. "You stole from me? After the charity I have given to you, and of my own free will?" Wade accused in his English tone.

Adam began to tremble in fear. "I...was...hungry." he whispered his reply. "I feed you of my own choosing!" Wade barreled his yell. Orton leaned over to Adam and pulled him up from the sofa by his long hair.

"What do you want me to do with his thieving ass Master Wade?" Randy asked his boss and sometime lover. Wade's eyes clouded over and a wicked smirk took the place of a gentle smile.

"My favorite space will do. Take him to the "theater of pain"." Wade smiled. "What? No please. I will go in his place. Adam took the bread for me!" Chris screamed as Randy began to pull Adam from the room.

"Chris..." Adam's words faded as his was taken from Chris. Wade walked out of the room leaving Chris behind. "Please don't hurt him. I love him." Chris whispered his words of love for Adam for the very first time...

~)~(~

John had left the living area after the scene he witnessed. It made him sick to his stomach to think that another human being was being tortured somewhere in the home he was in. And for what? Eating a piece of bread? He cried himself to sleep wishing to be home. He never spoke about it but he was hungry too. He had never had to wait to be fed, he was always free.

John shook in fear a short time later as he heard the door to his bedroom open once again. He opened his sleepy eyes as Wade walked back inside the room, followed closely by the silent Randy Orton. He stood up from the bed wondering what was going on and then his sleepy mind cleared as the two men walked closer toward him.

John backed up on his bed at the memories of Randy's forced blowjob. Randy was carrying some intimidating looking toys, which he laid on the nightstand beside the single bed. Displaying each one intimidatingly. John's frightened eyes welled with water.

"John, I want you to remove all your clothing and get on your back in the middle of the bed with your legs spread open wide. Randy will be introducing you to your first butt plug and preparing your virgin ass for my cock." Wade ordered to the virgin boy as if he was ordering a glass of water with no ice from a waiter.

John whimpered and shook his head at Wade's dark orders, hugging his arms close to his clothed chest.

"John, you have exactly one minute to begin to do as Wade has asked you and then I will have to get rough with you. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. It's your choice, Boy." Randy towered over the nervous young man, his piercing, cold eyes reflecting authority.

John quickly stood to his feet and began to strip off each article of clothing slowly, his face flushed and his eyes cast down in shame and embarrassment.

Randy grew impatient and pulled the shaking John's underwear off to reveal his flaccid cock and balls.

"Get on the bed now!" Randy pushed John down on his back hard. John gasped in surprise at the rough treatment. He was used to being handled only with love and care.

"Spread your legs and keep them open no matter what." Randy instructed gruffly.

John reluctantly held his legs apart at the knees, looking in dread as Randy picked up a black rubber butt plug and began to apply lubricant to the dreaded toy.

"This may hurt some for your first time, John." Randy stated, with no emotion in his deep voice. "It's very important that you keep your legs apart and give me easy access to your asshole. Try to relax your muscles as well. It will hurt much worse if you are tensed up."

Randy pushed the head of the plug into John's virgin entrance. The teen could not hold back a cry of pain as his hole was stretched open for the first time.

"Take that bloody plug, Boy." Wade groaned from his place in the corner. The Englishman had stripped himself of his expensive suit and was stroking his cock to full hardness, feeding off the young Cena's cries of pain. "How do you expect to take all of my big cock in that hole if you can't handle a simple plug? Stretch him out good for me, Orton."

Randy only nodded, used to Wade's demanding nature. He held the plug inside of John as he gave the teen's body time to adjust to the intrusion.

"P-please take it out. It hurts." John held his legs apart obediently as a few stray tears ran down his face.

"You're a bitch now. Get used to it, Kid. At least you are getting lube." Randy pulled out the plug, much to John's great relief. "I think you are ready for something larger." Randy picked up a medium-sized dildo that was still smaller than his bosses hard shaft.

"N-no! Please no! Fuck!" John screamed out as the hard, unforgiving fake phallus was shoved inside his unwilling pucker. Randy was a little rougher this time, fucking John with the toy until the fake cock was almost completely buried inside John's virgin ass.

Randy's piercing, cold eyes studied the boy's reactions as he ravaged the tight hole on display. John's face was scrunched in agony as he held his legs apart and took the dildo inside his ass with whimpers of defeat.

"Take that cock, Boy." Randy ordered as he twisted his wrists to get the dildo in even deeper. John was so humiliated to be used so callously as if he were nothing more than a piece of hot ass at the two men's disposal.

John opened his eyes and saw the evidence of Randy's enjoyment pressing against the fabric of his tight pants. He shook in fear as he remembered well how hung the dominant Orton was under his restrictive clothing.

"That's enough, Orton! Step back and watch me enjoy my prize." Wade moved forward, his thick member fully erect and glistening with pre-cum...

~V~

**Hey! Please review...We would love to know what you are thinking...**

**Mj & waldron82 :-)**


	4. A punishment to fit the crime

**Waldron82 and I would like to thank every one of the readers and reviewers, as well as our NEW Alerts and fave's, for checking out our story, Thanks again, Mj**

**~)~)~**

"That's enough, Orton! Step back and watch me enjoy my prize." Wade moved forward, his thick member fully erect and glistening with pre-cum as his trade mark smirk graced his face. He snaked onto the bed and between John's still stretched legs.

"I'm going to fuck you now John. The beginnings to make you the perfect whore is about to begin." Wade warned. "I can't...take that in me. It's too big!" John cried as he eyed Wade's large shaft. He was so scared, he had never had another mans penis inside him before and it terrified him even worse than the butt plug and dildo had.

John began to release his legs and lower them down, but Wade smacked them hard. "What do you think you are doing boy? Keep your legs up!" Wade barked. A very frightened John fought his fear and did as he was told to do. He wailed as the tip touched his hole and Wade began to push into the helpless boy. John lost his breath in all the pain.

"Feel my cock in you Whore? This is the way you will feel every time a client fucks your tight boy ass." Wade cooed. He placed a gentle kiss to the side of John's wet cheek. "I am not a WHORE!" John cried out in anger more than from the pain of his virginity being taken.

"Oh but you are. You are my whore and I will be watching as you are fucked by the first two men who will be giving you money to fuck this delicious hole. Just like a whore, baby John." Wade cooed softly as he thrust his cock into John's ass hard. The impact caused John's ass to tear that much more.

"Stopp! Just Stop! OK OK! Stop! I ha...have had enou...gh!" John screamed and fought Wade the best he could. Sadly he didn't realize this was what Wade wanted, Wade loved it when he ripped his whores and they fought him to stop the pain.

"Fight me yeah, I love it when my whores fight." Wade's laugh darkened. "Not a wh...ore" John whimpered. Wade smiled at the kids gumption. Wade pulled out of John and flipped him over on his stomach.

John gasped out in surprise when Wade pulled him from the bed and leaned him over it. John's stomach was now resting on the bed and his plump ass on display. Wade took this time to place four smacks to John's firm ass cheeks.

"You are going to learn to love the pain, you will cum for me when I am in you. I am going to continue to train you to be the most perfect of whores. Whores must cum for their paid customers and that you will." Wade told him.

"AhHH!" John screamed out as Wade thrust back into him. Wade gave John the pounding, John feeling his ass burn and rip. Wade reached around and placed his hand on John's soft member.

"I'm going to make you feel something you never had before and it will make you hard. You cum for me and you get till your birthday to be free. I will even let you go home." Wade said. Randy who was standing in the corner with a hard on of his own, eyes opened wide.

John couldn't believe his ears. He would do anything, all he wanted to do was go home. "Get hard for me boy. Come on you can do it. I want to feel your cock grow in my hand and feel your young seed wash over it." Wade cajoled.

"I can't...I can't get hard...want to cu...want to go home." John panted out. Wade pulled and tugged on John's shaft as he changed his angle. He smiled as John's breath hitched and the young teen pushed back.

"Ah yes that is the spot. If you are a good whore I can make you fly." Wade whispered as a lover would. John tried to will his cock hard. He really did, even after Wade repeated hitting his prostate, sadly it never worked.

Randy stood in shock of his bosses rough nature with John. "Your going to cum for me boy! CUM NOW!" Wade screamed as he pulled and rubbed John's only semi-hard member. "I...can't" John mouthed, no words came as John fell limp on to the bed.

Randy saw the words form on John's lips and his heart made a flutter that it never had before. For the first time since being in the employment of Wade Alexander Barrett, Randy saw his boss for the cruelty he shed.

Wade emptied his seed into the unconscious teen. He chuckled as John's limp body slid down the bed and on to the floor. He turned to look at Randy. "You want a turn? I can wake him up for you?" Wade asked as he went to redress.

Stunned, all Randy could do was shake his no. "Fine! Go take care of Adam's punishment then. This new whore will be out for a while." Wade chuckled as he put his clothes back on and ordered Randy out of the room. For reason's he could not explain, Randy did not want to leave the room and the raped boy behind.

Confused by his feelings, Randy knew he had to put his thoughts back into check. "Yes boss, Master Wade. I will take care of the punishment." Randy said as he looked down at the broken teen.

Wade smiled and nodded. He was all smiles as he left the helpless hurting teen passed out on the floor...

~)~(~

Randy entered Wade's infamous punishing room, aptly labeled 'The Theater of Pain' to see young Adam naked and trembling, chained on his stomach on a table in the center of the room. The rooms walls was covered with a gentle ocean and palms trees that gave the look and feel of peace and tranquility. Only Adam felt nothing but fear and uncertainty.

Adam was such a gentle soul that the callous Orton knew he would be easy to break him. Soft music played in the room that was meant to lull the victim into a false sense of security. Randy had to give his boss his due. Wade Barrett was a genius when it came to mind games.

"So," Randy began as he neared the frightened young man "You want to steal bread from Wade after all he has given you? Well, thieves are not tolerated at this house." Randy spoke. His deep voice had Adam fearing the worse.

"I'm sorry, I was hungry." Adam whispered knowing he really took the bread for Chris. The older man had had a very upset stomach from too much cum ingestion and need something to soothe his stomach. Adam didn't tell the truth in fear for what might happen to Chris.

Randy flipped a switch and the gentle, sweet music became hard and sinister. The soothing pastel colors of the beach on the room's walls grew dark and ominous. Instruments of torture and pain were revealed as the wall shifted. Adam gasped at the sudden change, his eyes wide with dread.

Randy picked up a small wand in his hand and approached the shaking Adam. "Your punishment should fit your crime. Since you enjoy stealing so damn much then, I'm going to shock your hands a little. Not enough to cause any permanent damage but it's going to hurt like hell." Randy informed his prisoner in a cold voice.

"P-please, I'm sorry." Adam cried as Randy turned the wand on medium and pressed it to his slender fingers. The manacles wrapped around his wrists ensured that the beautiful blonde would not escape his punishment. Adam gasped as he felt a piercing pain shoot through his fingers. "It hurts, please STOP!" Adam pleaded as Randy moved around the table and placed the wand to Adam's second hand to give it the same treatment.

"It's supposed to hurt. That's why it's called a punishment." Randy laughed at the young man's begging. Adam had the same childish innocence as Wade's newest obsession, John Cena. At the thought of the sexy teen laying on his back as Randy opened up his virgin ass with the plug, Randy felt himself growing hard in his confining jeans.

Laying down the wand, Randy strolled over to the wall and pulled off a brutal bullwhip.

"Ten lashes with the whip, Kid, and we'll call it even." Adam closed his eyes and clenched his aching fists in agony as the first blow struck his exposed ass. Randy counted off each hard blow until Adam's entire back and buttocks were covered in deep crimson marks.

"Please, stop! It hurts too much!" Adam felt warm blood on his back as the whip tore into his tender flesh. The poor young man felt like he was going to pass out. "I'll never steal again! I promise!"

Randy gave Adam his final two lashes, feeling more aroused with each hit. In his mind's eye, John had replaced Adam on the table. The panting Orton pulled out his needy cock and began to jack off over the hurting, sobbing young man.

Fantasies filled Randy's head until he reached his climax, spilling his essence all over young Adam's open wounds. Adam cried quietly, hurting and humiliated, covered in Randy's cum and his own spilled blood.

"All this for a piece of bread?" Adam asked pitifully, on the verge of blacking out.

Randy released Adam from his restraints after tucking himself back inside his pants. The broken, filthy man laid on the table, hurting and confused.

"I'll get you back to your room. I hope you learned your lesson. If I ever catch you stealing from Wade again, it will be Chris laying on this table." Randy smirked at the look of horror that crossed the blonde's face. He knew that he had struck a nerve.

The problem was solved. Adam would never steal again. "Chris, I love you." Adam whispered as the darkness came.

~(~)~

"Damn I wonder where he could be?" Shawn asked his husband of seven years. "No clue, from what Fabo said there has been no ransom calls and we have his phone on tap." Hunter explained.

Shawn smiled up at his husband and Police Detective who stood in front of him in all his naked glory. Shawn was happily drying off his husbands broad body. Currently on his knees drying Hunter's legs. Shawn kissed each one of Hunter's now dried thighs.

"You know I will never make it to work if you keep that up?" Hunter asked. Shawn just smiled and continued to worship his husbands legs. Hunter gasped and his cock hardened when Shawn kissed down his legs to his feet.

Shawn gently licked the tops of his mans feet. Slow and cat like Shawn licked up to Hunter's balls. He smiled knowing he was driving his husband wild when a drop of pre-cum touched his chest as he was currently kissing one of Hunter's balls.

"Ahh Fuck baby boy. Ahh Sandy you feel so good." Hunter moaned as his left ball was engulfed in warmth. Shawn smiled and sucked on the ball in his mouth. He loved it when Hunter called him by his pet name. Sandy was given to him on their first night together. It was on the beach and sand ended up places it shouldn't.

Shawn released the ball with a pop and wasting no time fed Hunter's large shaft to his hungry mouth. Hunter's ass clenched as he pushed his cock down his Sandy's throat. "Take it baby! Take me all! God damn I'm going to cum straight down your throat." Hunter growled.

Shawn began to hum and growl like a hungry animal around the this peace of meat in his mouth. There was nothing better and nothing sweeter than the nectar he was about to receive.

"Fuuukkkk!" Hunter cried out and Shawn smiled when he was given all he wanted. When Shawn was done and Hunter was milked, Shawn pulled off his mans now satisfied member. Hunter smiled as his man stood up.

"That was amazing Shawn, but what about you baby boy. You look like you could burst." Hunter said. "I will be fine my Hunter. I will take care of myself. Duty calls and you need to get to work." Shawn said sweetly. He did need release though but he was used to waiting until Hunter took charge and did as he wanted.

"Work can wait. You are more important." Hunter stated and with that he went down on his knees and took Shawn's rock hard silky shaft into his mouth. Shawn could have lost it there with the look of his husband on his knees. This was a rare treat. A rare treat indeed.

"HUUNNTTEERRR! Shawn screamed as he came in his Detectives mouth. Lost in the love and feel of what going on no one heard the phone...

A ransom had just been made and it was on John Cena's young life...

~V~

**Hey! Please review...We would love to know what you are thinking...**

**Mj & waldron82 :-)**


	5. Love, Life and Abuse

**Waldron82 and I would like to thank every one of the readers for checking out our story and reviewing, Thanks again, Mj**

This chapter is very dark...read at your own risk...we own nothing and this story is just fiction!

**~)~)~**

Chris paced Adam's room waiting for his secret lover to return to it. He hated that he had gotten Adam into trouble. His stomach had hurt so bad from the amount of sperm he had ingested that it had caused him bad stomach cramps. Adam wanted to help by getting him dry bread to help him. He didn't know at the time that his lover would get caught and punished for it.

"Adam?" Chris whispered as his baby limped into the bedroom. "Chris, what are doing in here? You could get into trouble you know?" Adam whispered in the same low voice. Wade was very strict and never allowed the whores to be alone in their bedrooms together.

There was a strict no dating policy. Heath and Drew were punished dearly for it. They were still being held apart in tiny cells with no windows and no bed. They were only allowed out to do their job and to be fucked by men who paid for them. Then they would be returned to their cells and lonely existence. It had been one year that the lovers had been ripped apart. One year of pain and isolation.

"I had to see you baby. I had to know that you were alright." Chris said. Adam blushed at Chris' concern. "I'm in a little pain but I will be alright." Adam lied. He was in a lot of pain. His hands ached with pain.

Chris reached out and took Adam's hand. Adam gasped in pain at the touch. "What the fuck baby? What happened to your hand?" Chris asked. Adam shied away from Chris by looking down at his hands.

"Randy took. It was a wand of some kind. It hurt bad. I tried not to cry but..." Adam's words trailed off as tears began to gather in his eyes. "I need a shower, he, came, on me." Adam whispered. He tried to use his hands to remove his shirt but they hurt so badly. "Fuck" Adam hissed.

"Shit baby. Let me help you. I will take care of you." Chris said. "But what if someone comes in and you get caught. I don't want this to happen to you." Adam turned around and Chris gasped.

"Fuck, he whipped you?" Chris cried at the blood marks on Adam's stained shirt. "Then he came on me. Randy's a sick fucker." Adam said. Chris was so mad he wanted to leave the room and beat the tar out of the little shit named Randy.

His need to help Adam over rid the one to kick Randy's ass. Especially when Adam tried again to remove his shirt. "Burns!" Adam gasped out. Chris was unsure if it was Adam's back or hands that hurt worse.

"What hurts worse baby? I will see if I can help." Chris asked. "All. When I close my hands it like pins and needles. Sharp burning pins and needles." Adam turned to look at Chris. "What if this feeling never goes away. What if my hands never heal?" Adam said and tears fell from his eyes. For the first time he was worried about his hands.

Chris walked up to Adam and placed gentle kisses to Adam's lips. "They will be ok. You will heal. We will get out of here and go live our lives together. There is something I need to tell you. I love you Adam. I have loved you from the moment you walked, well were dragged through the door." Chris spoke from the heart.

This time it was tears of joy that fell from Adam's green eyes. He had been waiting patiently to hear those words from Chris. "It's about time Lionheart. I have been waiting very patiently for you. And I love you too. From the first time I saw light behind your haunted eyes." Adam responded.

Chris smiled and claimed Adam's lips in a time stopping kiss. A kiss that had both men growing hard. Adam pushed his hips forward and their cover cocks rubbed together. With his hands still hurting Adam laid them on Chris' face. "Make love to me. I would love to feel you in me. Please Chris wash Randy and all those mens cum away from me. Make me whole." Adam asked.

Chris took Adam by his arm and walked them into the bathroom. Gently he removed Adam's clothes and then his own. Chris had seen Adam naked before but seeing him now was like looking at an angel. "Angel" Adam looked at Chris. "What?" Adam wondered.

"Angel, you look like an Angel. My Angel." Chris spoke and ran his fingers through Adam's long blonde locks. "My Lionheart" Adam whispered as he leaned in and kissed his lover to be.

Chris turned on the water in the shower. Adam climbed into the water and gasped as the water hit his aching muscles. "I'm sorry baby. The water is too hot?" Chris asked. "No The water just stings my back. Please Jericho make love to me?" Adam pleaded. Chris turned Adam to face the shower wall.

Tears fell from Chris' eyes at the bleeding stripes on Adam's back. "Fuck baby, your back." Chris said. He whipped the tears from his eyes at the sight of dried cum on Adam's skin. Chris picked up a cloth. "This will sting Angel but I have to wash your wounds." Chris said.

Adam bit his lip and closed his eyes. He nodded his head giving Chris the go to wash his back. Chris cringed when Adam's breath hitched from the pain. As gently as he could Chris cleaned Adam's wounds.

"Prep Angel?" Chris asked as he dropped the wash cloth. "No, make love to me Lionheart, Make me feel pleasure to replace the pain." Adam whimpered. He pushed his hips back and spread his legs apart, he placed his arms onto the shower wall to help hold himself up. Chris didn't even need to stroke his own cock. The sight of a needy Adam drove his to full hardness.

Using bath wash as lube Chris lined up his shaft and pushed into Adam. Adam gasped out and Chris stopped. "Please don't stop PLEASE! I need this." Adam whined. "Shh Angel I need this too. I wont stop. I will make love to you baby." Chris spoke in reassurance.

Chris pulled out and pushed back into his love. "You feel so good in me. Faster Lionheart, harder." Adam cried in lust. Chris smiled and gave his Angel a pounding. He reached around and took Adam's already hard as stone silky shaft into his hand. "Cum with me! Cum so hard you see stars!" Chris ordered.

Adam gasped as his prostate was probed and stars filled his eyes. His whole body tensed as his release was felt. Pearly white cum covered the shower walls and floor. "I've got you Angel." Chris said. A few thrust later and Chris came inside of Adam, finally claiming the blonde vixen as his own.

Adam sighed happily when he felt the warm liquid coat the inside of his channel. He loved the feel of having Chris mark him as his own. Chris gently pulled out his deflating cock and turned his lover around.

The look in each others eyes filled both hearts, they knew then that they were one. One together. They would die together when the time came for their lives to end. Sadly that would be tested and very soon...

~)~(~

Randy made his way to Wade's office. He had just been to John's room checking on the teen. He couldn't help but smile when he peeked into John's room and saw John asleep. John had been curled up in a ball. A sheet barely covering his hips.

Randy had licked his lips seeing John's bare chest. Even though he had came once today at the thought of John he wanted to go into John's room and screw the teen. Randy knew he was becoming attached. Some how John was getting to his stone heart.

"Hey Master? Can I talk to you?" Randy asked. "What is it Randy. I'm working on John's first client." Wade said he was on his laptop looking through his clientele. He wanted John's first time to be a memorable one.

"I was wanting to know If I can take you up on your offer and have a turn at John." Randy asked. Wade looked up and stood up from the desk. He walked over to the younger man. "Why? Why this sudden change?" Wade asked.

Randy just shrugged his shoulders. "He's hot and I need a good fuck." Randy stated. Even though in his mind he was really hoping to comfort John. He knew he shouldn't be treading down that road but he couldn't stop himself. Thoughts of John continued to plague his mind. He was hoping if he could fuck John then he could get the teen out of his head.

Wade looked deep into Randy's eyes. He became angry at what he saw. He saw a light behind Randy's eyes. A softness he had never seen before. Wade could feel that there was more to the reason Randy wanted to be with John.

Randy could not read what Wade was thinking. Wade's face remained unreadable. "No. I want John's asshole nice and tight for his first client. Mr. Sandow will accept nothing less." Wade stated.

Randy couldn't hide the gasp he released. Damian Sandow was a monster with first timers and Randy feared for the teen. Wade frowned he just had the proof. Randy did indeed have feelings for John. "Leave Randy. Go. I will be in later to fuck you. That will all the sex you will need." Wade demanded.

Randy sighed, he knew he had been caught, that his emotions for John had been detected. He silently nodded and then turned away. Walking out of the room he left Wade behind. He knew later Wade would be in and do what he was told. Randy would be made to be Wade's bitch that night.

Randy sighed as John came into his mind again and he shook it off. Knowing he couldn't have John, he went out in search of a quick fuck. Walking into the main room Randy walked over to a very cozy looking Kofi and Miz.

"Now look what we have here? You two know the rules. No dating, no kissing, no touching." Randy hissed. Kofi jumped and Mike looked worried. "We were just, just." Kofi stuttered. He was scared he would end up in a cell, One of twenty that Wade had in the basement below.

"I know what I saw." Randy slithered. "Come on man, please Randy, don't tell Wade. I will do what ever you want." Mike said trying to protect his lover and best friend. Randy eyed Mike up and down. "Fine, the new kid John. I want his ass and I can't take it without Wade knowing. You will be John. I get to fuck you while Kofi watches." Randy stated.

Kofi lowered his head as tears filled his eyes. He hated that Randy was going to force himself on Miz and it was his fault. Kofi had had a very violent client and Miz was comforting him. It wasn't unusual for the whores to be raped and just hours ago Kofi was. Antonio Cesaro was a violent man and always abused the whores he rented. Kofi had been the latest. And it wasn't over for Kofi because Antonio had decided to make Kofi his regular bitch.

Mike looked at Kofi and knew the roles couldn't reverse. Kofi had been torn during the rape and no way could his dark lover handle having another mans penis buried inside his ass. "OK" Mike whispered.

Randy smiled as Kofi and Mike stood up. He led them down stairs into one of the many rooms the clients rent to home bound whores. Home bound whores were the ones Wade had kidnapped and forced into prostitution. The clients would come to Wade Barrett's home to take the slaves and abuse them.

Not all clients were bad though. Some men were gentle souls who tried to buy their whores from Wade. Wade of course would never allow this to happen. Client Bret Hart was currently trying to buy Heath Slater but so far Wade had stood his ground.

Randy opened the door and pushed Mike and Kofi into the room. "Sit down Kofi. Mike strip." Randy ordered as he striped from his clothes. Randy then walked over to a desk and pulled out lube and a condom. Mike gave a sad look to Kofi as he stripped from his clothing.

"Kofi I have other plans for you. Mike lay on the bed. Kofi come here and spread Mike's legs open for me. You are going to hold Mike's legs apart while I fuck him." Randy barked. "Please. I can't do that. I can't help you rape him." Kofi whispered.

"Rape him. This is not rape. You broke the rules, this is punishment. I saw Miz here hold you and kiss you on the head. You do as I say or I will tell Wade." Randy growled. "It's ok Kofi. Do what he wants." Mike said. He knew this was about to tear Kofi apart.

Randy grabbed the condom and opened it up. He put it on his hard cock. He closed his eyes and saw John in them, bringing on a moan and angry lust, He wanted John and in the worse way.

"Now Kofi!" Randy barked. Mike fearing for Kofi, laid down on the bed and spread his legs. "Spread his legs open." Randy ordered. Kofi walked over to Mike and gave him a sad look. Kofi raised Mike's legs up and exposed Mike's tight pucker to Randy.

Randy lubed up his cock and left Mike unprepared. "This is going to hurt John. I'm going to ram by cock into you with out prepping your hole." Randy said. Mike and Kofi gave each other an odd look. The look was short-lived when Mike cried out in pain. The walls were thick and no one in the home could hear Mike's screams of pain when his hole was ripped.

Randy was too lost in his fantasy to care about the repercussions of his actions. He felt the warm liquid that was Mike's blood coating his cock. It turned him on so much that he wanted more. "Ah John love the warmth from your blood." Randy cooed. His mind seeing John thrash under him.

"I'm going to fuck you so damn good! FUCK JOHN!" Randy cried as he pounded into Mike. Mike sobbed at the pain. He saw Randy's glassed over eyes become clear once more. "Kofi Ram three fingers in Mike's hole with my dick." Randy demanded. Kofi gasped at the order.

Kofi began to shake his head no. "You do this or it's the cell!" Randy warned. "Just, do it, put your fingers in me." Mike said to Kofi as soft as he could. He just wanted this pain over with, even though he knew it would rip and tear him more.

Kofi tears fell down his chocolate cheeks as he took three fingers and did as he was told. Mike gasped out in pain then went limp. When he tore more his body could not take it. He passed out from the pain.

"Mike, Mikey? Baby? Randy what did you do?" Kofi cried as he removed his fingers from Mike's damaged hole. "Shut the fuck up and get on your knees. Mike couldn't finish and you will. Do it or you lose Mike like Heath lost Drew!" Randy barked as he pulled his bloody cock from Mike's ass.

Kofi looked with love at his unconscious lover. "I love you Mikey." Kofi leaned down and kissed Mike on the lips. Then he went down onto his knees...

_**Meanwhile**_

Wade Barrett walked through the group of whores in the main living area until he reached the sitting Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns. The two young men looked up in dread at their owner, their faces growing pale with fear.

"You two will follow me downstairs into one of our play rooms." Wade wasted no time with small talk. As usual, the Englishman was all business. "One of my best clients, Dean Ambrose, has paid me handsomely for more time with the two of you. Come quickly, I don't want to keep him waiting."

Seth began to tremble at the mention of the cruel Dean's name. His young body had barely recuperated from the last time that the ruthless Ambrose had viciously taken his ass.

Dean Ambrose was a young, wealthy businessman that had money to burn and a secret fetish for male bondage. After searching unsuccessfully for a willing partner online, the kinky man had discovered Wade's whore house and began to use the young sluts to fulfill his every dark fantasy. Wade did not mind if the sadistic Dean played hard with his boys as long as none of his whores were damaged permanently. He was all about making money and Dean Ambrose always paid very well.

"Please, Wade, let me go alone. Seth is not feeling well today." Roman pleaded softly as the two men followed Wade down the stairs. He wanted to put his arm around his love to calm him but Roman knew that this was not allowed and would result in punishment.

Wade ignored the man's pleas and kept walking to a room on the far end of the long hallway. Seth almost passed out as he saw the location of the room. It was one of the rooms reserved for hard bondage play. Wade opened the heavy door and ushered Seth and Roman inside.

Dean was standing in the corner of the dimly lit room, wearing only a pair of leather assless chaps usually worn by hardcore bdsm Doms and an evil smirk on his face. He had whips, floggers, dildos, gags and other toys piled high on the floor and chains already attached to rings in the ceilings. Money was no object for the rich businessman when it came to his fun time.

"I see that you brought me my toys back, Barrett." Dean purred, licking his lips in anticipation.

"Indeed I have, Ambrose. If the sluts give you any trouble just inform me afterwards and they will both be punished within an inch of their lives." Wade answered, giving Dean a wink before leaving the room, closing the door shut behind him.

Seth was shaking so violently that Roman was worried he was going to have a nervous breakdown. The poor man was obviously having a flashback brought on by the sight of the leering Dom.

"You are both wearing far too much clothing. Strip now. Don't make me wait or there will be consequences." Dean crossed his bare arms over his chest in impatience, a lock of hair falling over his eyes and making him appear all the more deranged.

Seth and Roman took off their cloths obediently, not wanting a round of harsh punishment.

Dean walked up to the naked Seth, running his fingers through the long, two-toned hair. "Mmmm, you were so sweet when I took you last. Have you dreamt of my big cock filling your tight ass?" Seth whimpered as his head was jerked backward to meet Dean's gloating eyes. " ANSWER ME!" Dean roared in the whore's face. "Did you or did you not dream of my cock filling up your little hole?" Dean's voice sounded dark and dangerous.

"Y-Yes, I did." Seth lied softly, his body tense with his fear. Dean released his hold on Seth's hair and smiled. "Good boy, that's what I want to hear."

Dean pulled Seth over to the manacles hanging from the ceiling and secured his wrists in the chains so that the terrified man's arms were locked over his head and he was forced to stand almost on his tiptoes. Picking up a red ball gag from the floor, Dean pushed it inside Seth's mouth and secured it snugly behind his head.

"Please don't, Sir. You played with Seth last time. Take me instead." Roman begged as he saw the fear burning in Seth's eyes.

Dean looked from one man to the next, a knowing smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"How cute, you two have feelings for each other. I wonder what Barrett would think of that interesting piece of information?" Dean taunted.

He grew silent for a moment, thinking. "OK, I'll tell you what, Slut. You give your friend a hard spanking with this flogger and I will take your ass today instead of his." Dean held out a flogger that he had picked up off the floor. "But you had better do it hard enough for my satisfaction or I will fuck his hole anyway." Dean gave Seth's firm, bare ass a hard slap with his hand. "I want to see these cheeks rosy red for me."

Roman took the flogger and began to strike Seth's round ass with all the force he could muster. He despised the muffled cries coming from Seth's mouth but could not stand to watch his precious love violated so brutally again. Dean never used any prep and he always went in hard and dry. Roman kept up his hard spanking until Seth's ass was bright red and hot to the touch. Roman prayed that he would be allowed to stop soon. He just wanted the nightmare to be over.

"You are doing fine, Boy. Now strike his cock and balls." Dean was stroking his own manhood to the arousing scene, his cock fully erect and leaking pre-cum from its tip.

"S-Sir, please..."

"I SAID STRIKE HIS COCK AND BALLS!" Dean screamed, not enjoying being talked back to. "Do it right now or I will take that flogger away from you and do it myself!"

Roman walked to Seth's front and looked his love right in the eyes. Seth had drool running from the corners of his stretched mouth from the large ball crammed inside. "I'm so sorry." The distressed Roman whispered before rearing back and striking the bound man's flaccid cock and balls. A sick thud was heard as the flogger struck Seth's most sensitive parts.

"Mmmm!" Seth moaned out in pain from the harsh blow. It broke Roman's heart.

"Oh fuck yes, again! He moans so pretty!" Dean was now furiously tugging at his aching dick, his pleasure doubling.

Roman was forced to whip Seth's cock two more times before Dean's sick lust was satisfied. Feeling on the verge of his orgasm, Dean walked over and pushed Roman against the wall.

"Spread your legs like a good whore!" Dean ordered as he wasted no time pushing his cock inside of young Roman's pert ass right in front of the hurting Seth's eyes. Dean gave Roman no time to adjust to his size before thrusting in and out with force, burying himself balls deep inside the sexy Samoan's hole .

"Feels fucking good! You are fucking tight for a whore!" Dean panted as he pulled on his forced lover's long, dark hair. He loved something to grab on to during sex. Roman kept silent during his brutal fucking, trying to block out what was happening to him.

"Gonna fill up that slutty hole, Boy!" Dean announced, as he felt the familiar feeling of heat pool between his legs. His balls tightened and he emptied his load deep inside Roman's ass.

After every bit of cum had drained from his cock, Dean pulled out, giving Roman's ass a friendly slap. "You've got a nice ass, Boy. I look forward to taking it again very soon."

He reached down and picked up an over sized dildo from the floor. "A little parting gift from me, Slut. So you don't forget who fills your ass up the best." Dean shoved the dry fake cock deep inside of Seth's hole, relishing the screams of agony that came from his gagged mouth. It was all too much for the young man, who passed out almost immediately from all he had endured.

"Oh damn, playtime is over. It's no fun when they don't scream." Dean pulled the bloodied toy out of Seth's ass and threw it to the floor to clean later with no remorse.

"I'm telling Wade that you tore Seth. You are going to be in big trouble." Roman threatened, his voice deep with his rage.

"You go right ahead, Boy. Of course then I'll have to inform your owner about how much you love one another and are always touching. I can make up some good lies about you two. And you know what that means, don't you?" Dean was well aware of the policies of Wade's house.

Roman snapped his mouth shut. He knew that he was beaten. He vowed one day to take his revenge on Dean Ambrose and get Seth out of this hell hole if it took a lifetime. Hatred began to fester in the young whore's heart.

~V~

**Hey! Please review...We would love to know what you are thinking...**

**Mj & waldron82 :-)**


	6. A love is growing: Centon

**Waldron82 and I would like to thank every one of the readers for checking out our story and reviewing, Thanks again, Mj...**

(Who knew how fun role-playing could be...from now on this story will be written in role play format...enjoy...We are :=)

**~)~(~**

Wade stretched as his day began. Today would be John's first client and he knew it was going to be hard for the young teen who had never been a whore before.

John woke up to a new day feeling dread in the pit of his stomach. Being used to a life of comfort and filled with love, the young man just could not accept the fact that he was being held against his will as a paid whore.

He jumped as his bedroom door opened and the intimidating Wade Barrett walked inside. John tried to hide his fear of the older man but it was plain as day all over his face.

"Good morning whore. Randy will be in here in the next few minutes with your breakfast. You are not to leave this room until I come back and get you." Wade spat. John frowned thinking he did something wrong.

John could not figure out what he had done to make Wade so angry with him. He nodded, his eyes wide, not wanting to bring a harsh punishment upon himself. "Yes Sir." He answered meekly.

"When you are finished eating take a shower. Randy will be bringing in special cleansing supplies. He will make sure that you cleanse yourself inside and out." Wade gave his wicked smirk. If he wasn't so busy today he would have personally seen to the cleansing of John himself.

"C-Cleansing?" John stammered, his innocent mind not understanding Wade's true intentions. "Do you mean like soap and wash cloths?" A dark blush covered his cheeks at the idea of the leering Randy watching him clean himself. "Because I don't need any help with that, Sir." John said respectfully.

Wade gave a wicked laugh and walked closer to John. "No, not like soap and wash cloths. Like a special bag with a hose attached that goes deep in your ass. Then water and soap gets released inside you. You will hold it in your ass like Randy tells you too. If I hear that you disobeyed you will be punished." Wade warned.

John's face paled at Wade's words. He was absolutely terrified of having the intimidating Randy Orton anywhere near his private parts. But, the teen also knew that to argue and go against his new owner would only bring more pain upon himself. John was learning quickly that you do not defy Wade Barrett. "O-Ok." He choked out, feeling sick to his stomach.

Wade walked up close to John and pat the teen on the head like John was a good pet. "Good boy. You need this John. You must be cleansed head to toe, inside and out. Randy will shave you as well. Damien Sandow would want you no other way." Wade explained.

John looked at Wade in confusion. "Damien Sandow?" John asked, fearing what the answer would be. "Why would he care if I'm clean or not?"

Wade simply leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to the innocent teenagers forehead. "Because, he will be fucking you. He will be fucking your sweet ass and then he will be giving you an obscene amount of money to do it." Wade cooed like he was talking to a young child.

Fear gripped young John's heart until he felt as if he might pass out. "No, Please, Sir. I could barely handle your cock. I am not cut out to be a whore. I was a virgin when I was brought here. Can't I just go back home? I'll never tell anyone what you did to me." A single tear fell from John's blue eyes. "I miss my father." He whispered sadly.

Wade, for one moment allowed himself to feel sorry for the teen. He placed another gentle kiss to John's forehead. "Yes my love. You were a virgin. I am blessed to have been the one to take your virginity. But living here is very expensive and you must pay for your share of expenses. Shh love you will be a good whore. No need to worry. You will spread your legs and allow yourself to enjoy it. You will be a good whore. Wade's good whore." Wade encouraged.

"I am not a whore! I will never be a whore!" John cried as he wiped the stray tears angrily from his eyes. "You can make me spread my legs but I'll never enjoy it. I'll never feel any pleasure. I'll hate it every day that I live."

Wade opened his palm and slapped John on the face. "You will enjoy it. Fake it if you have to. But if you do not cum while Damien fucks you. I will kill your father. I will send two calculating men to go to his home and bring him here. As he watches you will be fucked in front of him and then you will watch as each body part is dismembered from your fathers helpless body." Wade growled.

John panicked at Wade's dark words. He had no doubts that the evil Englishman would do exactly what he had threatened. John loved his father more than life itself. He would die for him.

"Please don't. It won't be necessary. I-I'll try to make myself cum for Damien." John gulped, remembering how he had tried to orgasm and failed while Wade had taken away his virginity.

"Yes you will, Yes you will." Wade whispered as he kissed John where his hand print lay. John watched as Wade walked away and left him alone in the room.

John sank down on the bed and awaited Randy with his heart pounding. Something about the way the tall, tattooed man looked at him made him feel very uneasy.

Tears began to fall once again as John's thoughts ran to his loving father and the life he had been torn away from. "Daddy." John whispered, wrapping his arms across his chest for comfort. John would do whatever was asked of him to keep his beloved father safe, even if it meant his own life.

What could have been moments later, John didn't know what had happened. He apparently cried himself to sleep for he was awoken by a gentle touch to his face.

John opened his blue eyes and looked straight into the face of Randy Orton. He gulped in fear and wanted to run away but the startled teen knew that this was not allowed. "W-What do you want?" John asked, stammering a little.

Randy caught in a moment of affection, knew this was not allowed but he knew that hours later John would be with the demanding Damien Sandow. Shaking it off he growled inside. John jumped at the low grumble.

"Get up! Breakfast!" Randy barked trying to hide his kindness with a gruff overtone.

John jumped at the harsh tone in Randy's voice. He wondered what he had done wrong again to anger his second captor. John sat up in the bed as ordered, taking a warm plate of food that Randy had brought in with him. "Thank you." He spoke quietly before starting to eat his offered breakfast, avoiding any more eye contact with Randy.

Randy frowned at his feelings. He left John alone to eat his breakfast. He slipped into the bathroom with a bag he had brought with him. Slowly he removed the items he would need to prepare John with.

He hated that the teen would be subjected to the harsh cleansing. His own stomach ached at the memory of his own many cleanings. "You can't have him Randy. Let it go." Randy whispered to himself. He hated the feelings that were stirring within him.

After setting up all of the items, Randy walked back to the door and silently watched as John finished his breakfast.

John finished his food, fighting the urge to vomit as he remembered Wade's words and saw the silent Orton carrying a bag into the bathroom. No details had escaped John's nervous glances. "I'm done eating." John said, his voice cracking a little to reveal his fear.

"We need to let your food digest first, for at least thirty minutes before I can clean you out." Randy spoke in a lifeless voice. He had to speak that way. It as the only way to hide his true emotions. Deep down inside Randy wanted no part of harming the teen.

Randy knew in his soul he was falling for John. He switched off his emotions and fought to stay hard and unloving.

John felt horribly disgusted by Randy's cold words. The entire process sounded so impersonal, so cold. John did not want this man to shave him in his most intimate places and the idea of being given an enema in front of Randy was appalling.

John stood up on shaky legs, knowing that no back talk or refusal would be permitted. He stripped himself reluctantly, leaving his clothing a piled heap on the floor, keeping his eyes lowered to the floor in shame.

Once he was completely naked, he stood in front of Randy and awaited his fate with a sinking heart. The irony was not lost on John that only a few short days ago he had never even been kissed and here he was standing exposed in front of a leering, older man.

"Come into the shower. Let's get you bathed and then shaved, by then it should be time to finish." Randy said. He paused for one more moment to see John still so vibrant. He knew that when he left the room and John alone, the teen would never be the same.

John followed Randy meekly into the bathroom, covering his exposed cock with the palm of his hand in a last-ditch effort to hold on to a little dignity. John waited until Randy had turned on the warm water before stepping under the spray. "I can wash myself." John looked at Randy, pleading with his eyes. "I'll do a good job I promise."

Randy almost gave in but his lust to feel John's body over rode his want to let John keep his own dignity. "I can't I have my orders." Randy barked. He stripped out of his own clothes and climbed in front of John.

John flushed in embarrassment as Randy stood in front of him. The older man was much taller than he was and seemed to loom over him, making him feel weak and powerless.

Randy took a bottle of musk bath wash. "This is the bath wash Damien has chosen for you. He also chose your shampoo and aftershave. He is very particular about how his whores smell." Randy said word for word what Wade had told him too.

Randy then presided to open the bottle and pour the bath wash into his hand. Using some water to lather it up he began to later John's chest with the bath wash. "Remove your hands John. I have already seen you naked before, remember?"

John removed his hands reluctantly, knowing that trying to defy Randy would be useless and futile. "Yes, I remember." John whispered sadly, as he felt Randy wash his firm muscles. "How could I forget?"

Randy smiled as John obeyed him obediently. He took his hands and cupped John's balls. "It's ok to let it feel good. What happens in here Wade will never know." Randy coaxed as he moved his hand to John's growing penis.

John closed his eyes, fighting the feelings of unwanted arousal that Randy was inspiring in him. While Wade's touch had been rough and demanding, Randy's was more sensual and gentle. John let a small moan passed his lips as Randy Orton managed to accomplish something Wade Barrett could not as of yet; get John Cena fully erect and needy.

"That's it let go. I can make you feel so good. Have you ever came before John?" Randy asked curious about how far John has ever been sexually.

A deep red blush covered John's cheeks at the question. "Yes, but only when I touch myself. Never with someone else." John admitted, slightly bucking his hips into Randy's talented fingers.

"So you have never had another man pleasure you in such a way that you cum from their pleasure? Well look at your cock, it's rock hard baby. Let it go. Cum for me!" Randy cajoled.

"P-Please, Randy." John begged, his handsome face scrunched up in concentration. "Teach me how to make myself cum with something in my ass! Wade said if I don't cum for Damien he is going to abduct and kill my father, but I don't know how." Tears of frustration ran from John's eyes. "Please show me!" John pleaded, his cock standing proud and glistening with pre-cum.

Randy's heart leapt, he really wanted to know what John felt like inside. He was taken aback by the request. He truly didn't know what to do. Hearing John's desperation it tugged at his heart and his feelings for John grew.

Knowing that he could wash away his essence with the impending cleansing, Randy dropped his resolve. "If I do this for you, you can not tell Wade. He can not know, if he finds out I will give you a punishment far worse that Wade ever would." Randy warned.

"I'll never tell him anything!" John said heatedly, bitterness in his voice before he could stop it. "I've just got to learn, Randy. I don't want to be a whore but if I cause my father's death I will have nothing left to live for. Please, show me how to cum and enjoy my ass being filled." John begged, grabbing onto one of Randy's tattooed arms.

Randy looked down at John's hand. The touch sent electric waves through him. His breath hitched at the touch. "Touch me John. Touch my cock the same way I am touching you." Randy said.

John obediently lowered his hand to stroke Randy's hardening shaft gently. It felt so strange to him to be handling another man's cock. Randy's member was long and heavy and his hanging balls completely hairless.

John began jerking the length as he would his own and was surprised to see it grow so hard so fast. The young teen had thought that he would not be any good at sexual things with his inexperience. Curious as to what the outcome would be, John cupped the swollen sack and rolled the balls in his fingers, testing Randy's reactions as he did so.

Randy moaned into John's inexperienced touch. "Mmmmm that's so good Johnny." Randy cooed. Randy noticed right away the sullen look that crossed his face and knew the teen was thinking about his dad.

Randy couldn't help but feel bad, none of the other whores even mentioned a loved one at home and it was obvious that John loved his dad very much. Randy reached up and turned off the water. He wanted to take John to bed if he was going to teach John how to cum.

John grew a little frightened when Randy turned off the water. He feared that perhaps he had gone too far and now Randy would punish him or worse, tell Wade.

"Did I do something wrong?" John asked meekly, still holding on to the other man's hard cock.

"No John, I just want to help you out and we can't do it in the bath tub. It would be more comfortable for you if you were laying down. Come, step out of the tub and follow me to the bed room." Randy said.

They released each other and rinsed off, then Randy grabbed John a bath towel. He dried off as both of their erections remained. John followed Randy out of the room and Randy looked in John frightened eyes. To ease John's fear, Randy took John's erection back into his hand.

John let out small, needy moans at Randy's touch and the sound was foreign to his ears. It was almost as if the noises were coming from someone else. This was not the Randy Orton that had pushed him down on his back on the bed to be robbed of his virginity by Wade Barrett. This Randy was gentle and sensual. He was driving the innocent teen mad with lust.

"Lay down on the bed for me. I need to grab some lube." Randy explained as he released John's rock hard shaft.

John walked over to the bed and laid down on his back. Without Randy stroking his cock to distract him, the teen began to get nervous once again.

"What if Wade walks in?" John asked, his body trembling as he watched Randy near him with the bottle of lube.

"Shh not to worry, Wade is in his office taking care of business." Randy replied. He opened the lube and popped the top. He placed a generous amount on his fingers. "Spread your legs for me John. I need to prep you. You need to breathe through it when I insert my finger." Randy instructed as he climbed on the bed.

"OK, Randy." John spread his legs to reveal his tight, pink hole to the older man's eyes. John was not putting on an act; he was honestly totally innocent in the ways of carnal pleasure. "Wade said that it can feel good but it only hurt. It hurt so damn much." John whispered pitifully.

"I know Johnny, Wade likes to break his young whores, it keeps them in line. It can feel good though. Here let me show you." Randy said. He slowly inserted one finger inside of John tight channel.

John tried to relax and breath through his nose as he had been instructed. At first, the intrusion hurt badly and John almost begged Randy to remove his finger. However, after a few minutes the finger began to feel good as John's hole became stretched and the tip rubbed against his prostate.

"What is that?" John's cock jumped as pleasure flooded through his body. It was a sensation the young man had never felt before.

"That is your prostate and when stroked right it can make you fly. Would you like to feel that again?" Randy asked.

"Yes, please!" John's body was flushed with his arousal, his blue eyes hooded with lust. "It felt so good."

Randy smiled he pulled his one finger out and went back in with two. Before John could even gasp in pain Randy took his fingers and prodded at John's bundle of nerves. He loved John's reaction.

"Uhhhh!" John moaned out so loudly that he feared the entire house could hear his passionate cries. He gripped the bed sheets and arched his back, his body trying to drive the two digits in deeper. "Fuckkkk!"

"That's it! Let go...feel my fingers deep inside you. Ahh, but I have something so much better." Randy cooed. He pulled out his fingers and lined the head of his cock up to John's hole.

"This is it Johnny, I need you to breathe as I push into you. I will not lie, it will hurt. Just remember you asked for my help and I am willing to give it to you." Randy said and with that he pushed his cock head past the tight ring of muscle.

Instead of tensing in panic as John had done with Wade, the teen forced himself to relax and breath through his nose as instructed. He stared at the ceiling, breathing through the discomfort. Randy was huge.

"Your dick is too big, Randy. It hurts." John complained, his jaw clenching in pain.

"I know, just breathe, you will stretch around it." Randy took hold of John's softening cock. He palmed it, once again John became relaxed into the touch. "That's it, I'm going to move now." Randy whispered as he moved his cock in more then pulled almost all the way back out only to push back in. This time he hit John's little bundle head on.

John's cock jumped in Randy's hand as his sweet bundle was hit by the head of Randy's cock. He closed his eyes and began to groan out in ecstasy as each thrust from the sexy man on top of him brought more pleasure to his body."Mmmm." John felt his balls tighten up as he was not used to feeling such sexual bliss. "I'm going to cum soon, Randy!"

"Of course you are. Just let go. Cum for me." Randy encouraged. Randy was lost in heaven as well. He was frightened in his own right because his heart was opening up. He was beginning to feel life, like he never had before.

John's legs began to tremble and his balls draw up as he hit the hardest orgasm of his life. Thick streams of cum shot from his cock and coated his firm stomach and Randy's hand. John flew to heights he had never imagined. No one had ever told him that sex could feel this good.

"Fuck! So good, Randy!" John panted, his chest heaving as his body calmed.

Randy looked into John's eyes and knew there was no turning back. His heart was stolen and one teenager had claimed it. "It is! Going to cum Dimples. Go-ing to c-cum!" Randy cried out as he filled John with his essence.

John felt his ass filled with Randy's cum and he saw something he never thought he would see in his captor's eyes; true love and emotion mixed with uncertainty.

"Randy, why did you just call me Dimples?" John asked, blushing prettily, a timid smile on his face.

Randy paused at the question. "Because you are beautiful when you smile." Randy responded letting his guard down for a few moments as he leaned in and kissed John on the lips. John's first real boy kiss.

John kissed Randy back softly then looked at the older man in confusion. "Why are you treating me like this?" He asked, curious and flushed. "I thought you said I was just another whore?"

"If Wade has his way you will be. Hang in there no matter how bad it gets. I wish I could help you but I can't. I am trapped here." Randy spoke softly. He truly wished he could help John and help the kid escape.

"Trapped?" Randy's words shocked the teen. He was starting to see Randy Orton in a whole new light. "I thought you liked working here." Seeing the pain on the older man's face, John reached out and touched Randy to comfort him. "Randy, are you a whore too? I heard someone say that Wade is your master in the lobby." John felt pity for his captor. "Does he force you too?"

Tears filled Randy's eyes as he pulled out of John. He allowed a tear to fall as he turned on his back. "Wade is my Master. I am here to serve him and break in his new who-slaves. All of you are slaves. Very few are willing, those are the whores. I am Wade's to do with as he pleases." Randy explained in a very soft tone.

Saying it out loud would have made it all too real for the man who was torn and in a hell that had no ending for him. If it did have an ending it would be at the death of his own brother.

John's gentle heart broke for Randy. He had obviously misjudged the man. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "It must be terrible for you."

"I do what I have to do. Right now I'm sorry but we have to finish this. I have to prepare you for Damien. Wade will be here to get you in two hours to take you down to him. I hate that Damien will be your first. Please don't fight him. Just do what you can to save your dad. Wade does everything he say he will. I know. My baby brother is being held over my head. If I leave Wade he will take my brother instead, I do this to keep him free." Randy stated.

John's young heart broke as he finally understood Randy's situation. "OK, what do I have to do to get ready?" John asked, looking worried. "Is Damien a hard man, Randy? I'm afraid that I won't be able to cum for him and Wade will murder my father."

"I'm not going to lie to you. Damien is rough, Not as bad as Wade but he likes to, to hold you down. He can feel suffocating at times, just breathe through it. Think of something calm and you will make it through it. When your time comes and you must give him what he wants just think of something that makes you horny." Randy explained.

"I wish I could be of more help but we need to get you back in the bathroom. Please forgive me for what I must do to you." Randy spoke with a breaking heart. He knew just how painful and uncomfortable an inside cleansing could be.

John just nodded, feeling uneasy but knowing that there was nothing either of them could do to escape it. Walking back into the bathroom, John waited silently for Randy's next instructions.

Randy kissed John one more time before taking John over to the bathtub. "Umm I need you to bend over and place your hands on the tub." Randy instructed.

John complied to Randy's wishes, feeling exposed and a little scared. He had no idea what to expect.

Randy went about setting everything up. Once he was ready he lubed up the rubbery end piece of the hose. "Spread your butt cheeks apart for me John. This will feel like a small hose going inside. Then I will release some soap and water inside you." Randy explained.

John was grateful that his hole was still stretched from Randy's cock. He spread his plump cheeks apart and waited for the intrusion that was sure to follow.

Randy gently entered the tube inside and slowly release the water inside of John. "I know this is uncomfortable but you have to take it all in. Once I have you full I will remove the hose, but you have to hold the water in for a good fifteen minutes. Please hold it in Dimples. I do not want to have to do this again. Wade uses scalding water and it burns, if he has to do this he will hurt you badly. I don't want that for you." Randy warned.

John released his cheeks and held on to the side of the tub.

"Ok, Randy." John felt a rush of gratitude that Randy cared so much about his welfare. He took the water, feeling more full by the minute. "I like that you call me Dimples." John said to get his mind off the discomfort. "I've never had a nickname before."

Randy smiled but it didn't last long, by the time all of the water and soap was inside John, John began to groan in pain. "Breathe Dimples." Randy cooed, he began to rub John's expanded tummy. He knew John would be begging to use the bathroom soon, he just hoped he could ease his pain somehow.

John held his stomach, trying to breath and calm himself. The feeling of being so full was terrible. "Please tell me we don't have to do this all the time." John groaned. "Randy, I don't know how much longer I can last!"

Randy placed a kiss to John's cheek. "It will be over soon. I wish I could tell you this will be your last time but I can't. Wade makes all of his who-slaves cleanse before a client. After a few times you will be allowed to do it yourself. John, Wade will stick his fingers inside you to make sure you are clean." Randy said the last part as fast as he could, he knew it would upset the teen to hear this.

John hated how vulnerable and afraid that Wade made him feel. "What is wrong with him? Has he no heart? Even slaves have feelings." John wiped away a few stray tears that fell down.

"He only has a heart for money. Wade is a crude businessman and money is all he desires. He has no feelings. Can you hold your water? I need to shave your balls." Randy asked. He wasn't sure if John would be able to make it over to the toilet and sit down on the lid.

"I think so." John got up and slowly made his way over to the toilet seat, sitting down as Randy held him by his arm to lead him. "I've never been shaved down there before." John admitted, blushing.

"I will be gentle." Randy said. He reached for the lather and razor. Gently he rubbed the cream onto John's sac. "Just hold still for me and when this is over I will let you use the bathroom ok?" Randy asked.

"OK, Randy." John studied the man as he worked, biting his bottom lip in concentration. John found it too adorable for words. "Can I call you Doll?" John asked, blushing a little at his question.

Randy took the razor and in gentle short stokes, he began to shave John free of any hair. He stopped for a moment to look at John in curiosity. "Doll? Why?" He would have laughed if John hadn't asked in such a serious tone.

"Because you look like a porcelain doll. Your beautiful eyes, your chiseled face, it's cold and almost untouchable but too gorgeous for words." John explained with a serious expression.

It was a good thing Randy had finished for tears filled his eyes at John's words. He could hear the truth and feel the caring behind them. "Yes you may call me doll. All done you may use the bathroom now. I will go and give you the privacy you need." Randy replied.

He cleaned up and left the bathroom. Walking out to the bedroom Randy fell to his knees. He truly cried, for the first time in his life he cried like a small child. No one had ever said anything so sweet to him before. His heart had opened for John and it hurt to let the teen go and be abused by the men he knew that would, Randy was torn...

~V~

** Please review...We would love to know what you are thinking...Reviews are a way to do that and to keep us wanting to write...please help us out by giving feedback either in a review or pm!  
**

**lots of thanks...**

** waldron82 & MJ :-)**


	7. The Punisment of a slaveboy : Rade

**Waldron82 and I would like to thank every one of the readers for reading and reviewing! **

**{Super Sugar Sweet}**

**~)~(~**

Mike groaned as he awoke that morning in pain. A soft knock on the door woke him from his restless sleep. He gingerly stood up naked from his warm bed. He had fallen asleep in his pajamas but in the middle of the night the material hurt his sore ass and he had to remove them.

The knock was heard a little louder and he limped over to the door. He opened it up a crack. Still naked, he smiled when he saw the person on the other end was his beloved chocolate boyfriend.

"Kofi, what are you doing here?" Mike asked his voice still filled with sleep that was never fulfilled.

Kofi walked into the room and pulled Mike into a sweet embrace. "I couldn't help myself, Mike. I was so worried about you after what that bastard Orton did to you. Are you still in terrible pain, Baby?" Kofi held his loved one tightly, as though he would be able to protect him from all the evil things in the world.

"Hurt's like hell. I'm scared Kofi, what if I have to get fucked today? I won't be tight like I'm suppose to be. I will get punished for being loose man. Fuck!" Mike cried. He feared what the day would bring.

Kofi held the upset man close, trying to comfort him in vain. "I don't know, Mikey." He said sadly. "It was not your fault what Randy made you do. Damn, I just fucking hate this hellhole so much!" He held his beloved close, wishing he could cherish and protect him from Wade's inevitable wrath.

"Yeah I know, maybe I will be safe for the day and..." Miz stopped and fear took his heart when his pager went off. His eyes went wide and Kofi looked on in worry.

Kofi felt sick as he heard the pager. He prayed with all his heart it was not what he suspected it to be. "Oh, damn!"

"Cole." Mike whispered not knowing what else he could say. Tears filled his eyes as fear gripped his heart.

"Oh fuck, I'm so sorry, Mikey. But you'll have to go or you'll be punished. I'm not even supposed to be here." Kofi spoke with sorrow. "I don't want to see you punished more than necessary."

"I know, I have to shower, I have to be down there in one hour." Miz stated and wiped his tears from his face.

"I'll let you go then, Mike. Please think of me while you are with Cole and try to make him happy. I love you, Mike." Kofi placed a gentle kiss to his loved one's trembling lips.

"I love you always and forever Kofi. I will think of you as I always do. Hey Kofi...one day I will ask you to marry me...One day."

Kofi's heart swelled at Mike's promise. "I look forward to that day, Baby. That's what gives me the strength to live here in this place."

Mike nodded and kissed Kofi once more. Both young men reluctantly went their separate ways...

~)~(~

One hour later a nervous Mike Mizanin waited naked on his knees for a door to open. He knew in his heart that this session with his client would not go well. He reached behind himself and wanted to cry, his hole was still sore to the touch.

Michael Cole walked into the room and smirked at the kneeling man. Michael was a small man, short in statue, but he was very dominant in the bedroom, especially with his paid whores.

"You ready for my big dick, Boy?" He purred as he leered at the young man. "I've been dreaming about being buried in your tight ass all day long."

"Ye-yes Sir Cole. I am ready for your big dick. I look forward to feeling you buried deep inside me." Mike said the words Michael Cole had instructed him to say from day one.

"Good, that's just what I wanted to hear." Michael walked over to Mike until he was standing right in front of him. "Since you are so eager for me, I want you to unzip my pants, pull out my cock and suck it until its hard. Get me ready for your tight hole." Cole ordered sternly.

Mike swallowed hard when he heard the words Cole said. He wished with all his heart that Randy had left him alone yesterday. "Yes Sir Cole. I love sucking you off. It makes me so happy to please your penis sir." Miz said as he raised up and unzipped Micheal's khaki pants.

He pulled down his clients pants and boxers and took the leaking head of Michael's cock into his mouth. Bobbing his head up and down on the shaft, soon Micheal Cole was hard as steel.

"Good, Boy, Good." Michael praised as Mike pulled out his thick member. "You are such a good whore. Always so willing to please."

Mike nodded his head and began to suck on the shaft as fast and hard as he could, he took his hand and cupped Micheal's balls. Determined to give his best blowjob ever, the whore prayed that if he could get the man to cum then he wouldn't need access to his used ass.

"Mmmm. Yeah, that's it, Boy. You suck me like the good slut that you are." Cole began to thrust his hips, driving his hardening shaft down Mike's throat. "Get me hard and dripping to rip up that tight, warm asshole."

Mike prayed as he sucked, he prayed the man paying for the fuck would cum. He began to hum around the thick meat. Hoping that his humming would send the short-haired man over the edge. Tears filled his eyes as the man laid his hands on his shoulders, he knew his time was up.

"That's enough, Boy. I can't wait another minute to fuck that ass. Turn around and bend over for my cock." Michael instructed as he pulled his pants completely off and took out a condom and a small tube of lube. "You were such an obedient little whore that I will give you lube today."

"Yes Sir, Thank you Sir Cole." Mike stood from his knees and walked over to a bed that was in the room. He bent over and placed his hands on the bed. "Please fuck my ass sir, I love your cock when it is inside my ass." Mike spoke the rehearsed words and then braced himself for his hell to begin.

Cole smirked loving to hear the submissive words from his whore. He put on his condom and applied a generous amount of lube. Coming behind Mike, he pushed his way inside, frowning when his cock was met with no resistance.

"Ahh S-sir Cole, you feel so good. So big." Mike tried to seem as if nothing was wrong, the poor young man even tried to clench his ass, trying to tighten the walls around the dick inside.

Michael only fucked Mike a few thrusts before he pulled out, livid with rage. "You filthy whore! Who else did you let fuck that ass today? You are loose as hell!" The older man was outraged he had came for a good fuck and gotten a used slut.

"N-no one sir, I didn't want to. I was forced, only your whore sir." Miz tried to find the right words to say. He had to be careful, his lover Kofi could be hurt and he could lose him if Wade found out. Sadly Mike knew Wade would be told.

Cole was panting he was so furious. "Who forced you?" He demanded. It angered him that his personal whore had been so used right before his paid for time.

"I ca-can't say sir. please I will do what ever you wish. I am a good whore. Let me service you with my mouth. I will suck you good sir. I will eat your ass. I rim real good too. I have never had my tongue inside you sir, I can make you feel good." Mike pleaded. He broke inside, for the first time he truly felt like a whore, begging to do anything sexual for money. For the money he had to make.

"Shut up, Boy! That is enough!" Cole was redressing, ready to explode in his fury. "I didn't agree to pay good money to get my cock sucked! I'm through here!"

Mike was broken, he knew there was nothing more he could do. He knew Wade was about to find out about Kofi, all he wanted to do was hold the love of his life one last time.

"Randy, Randy was the one who forced me."

"Randy? Randy fucking Orton?" Cole's lips pursed together in anger. "Well, thank you for telling me. I promise you that there will be hell to pay for this!" The small man stomped from the room and made his way to Wade Barrett's private office.

~)~(~

"Yes, yes Mr. Sandow. I can assure you that your whore is ready. Yes he is a new ass, only fucked by me. Yes he was, so tight such a good fuck. Yes...(a knock was heard) Mr. Sandow I will need to call you back. There is someone at my door." Wade said and ended the call.

An angry Wade put the phone down on his desk. "Enter!" He barked at his interruption.

Michael Cole stormed into the office, his face crimson in rage. "Mr. Barrett, are you aware of what your employee Randy Orton has done with my paid whore?" He hissed through gritted teeth.

Wade's brow wrinkled in confusion. "Excuse me? I beg your pardon. You do not just barge into my office and start screaming accusations." Wade barked.

Michael forced himself to settle down a bit but he was still fuming inside.

"I was spending time with my whore, Mike. When I went to fuck him, his ass was loose as hell and worthless. He told me that he had been forced into sex earlier with Randy Orton. Now, I refuse to pay for second-hand used up whores. I thought it was your policy to deliver the best." Cole said with an underlying hostility. "This does not bode well for your reputation, Mr. Barrett."

Wade was stunned by the accusations that Michael Cole pronounced. He wanted the truth from Randy. First though he had to handle the disgruntled Cole. "Fine I will get the bottom of this." Wade stated, he knew Michael Cole was telling the truth, the man had been a regular client for years and not once had Michael ever lied to him before.

"I am sorry for your inconvenience, let me make it up to you. I have a new whore, he has only been fucked once by myself. Tonight is his first paid session. You may have him tomorrow, he was a virgin until I got a hold of him. His name is John Cena and he is only seventeen." Wade offered and then waited for his answer.

Michael's temper began to cool at the idea of taking an underage almost virgin. "Fine, that would be acceptable." He nodded. "I apologize for losing my temper so quickly, Mr. Barrett. I look forward to my time with young John."

"Very well, I will call you with the details. You will also be receiving a personal apology from my slave. He will be punished appropriately, I promise you this." Wade assured. He was angry that he would have to use John so soon after his first payed fucking. But business was business and he had to do what was needed to keep his clients happy and the money coming in.

"That sounds fine, Mr. Barrett. Thank you." Michael shook Wade's hand and left much more calm than he had entered.

Wade picked up his phone and sent a text to his slave. He then gathered his keys to the room under the house and left his office. Randy Orton was about to learn to ask for ass instead of taking it.

~)~(~

Twenty minutes later and a dominate looking Wade stood over by the table of torture, he was patiently awaiting the arrival of his own personal whore.

Randy walked into the ominous looking room, wondering why he had been called there. He knew that room was only used to dish out harsh punishment. He felt a familiar feeling of dread when he saw Wade standing beside the torture table.

"Did you call me, Boss?" Randy asked respectfully, his heart pounding.

"Well who else would have sent you that text? Seems to me you have been losing it lately. First you force fuck one of my contracted whores and then you wonder who sent you a text. Strip slut, NOW! I know you fucked Miz last night." Wade stated coldly.

He picked up a thick wooden paddle with holes in it, the paddle would cause one hell of a sting. "You made me lose money from Micheal Cole, well now whore that money will be coming out of that tight ass of yours." Wade explained, He was trying hard to keep his raging anger in check.

Randy Orton was a tough man and not much scared him but when Wade got into these dark moods he became very dangerous. Remembering his brother's safety, Randy began to strip as ordered. After he was completely naked, Randy walked over toward his boss, trying to mentally prepare his body for the pain he knew was coming quickly.

"Why did you touch my whore Randal? What possessed you to take what men pay for? Where is the money you owe me for tapping that ass?" Wade asked, he couldn't wait to hear what his sluts answer would be.

Randy knew that he could not tell Wade the truth, that he had been fantasizing about John. It would only cause more trouble for them both.

"I'm sorry, Boss. It was stupid and careless of me. I was just so horny and got carried away. I take full responsibility for my actions." Randy replied, fighting to keep his body from trembling.

Wade took his free hand and grasped Randy's cock. "That is no answer Randal. You are horny all the time and you come to me. I see the lie in your eyes. You get one chance to tell me the truth or I will place you in cell and put your ass back on the market. Is that what you want. To be fucked by different men like a common whore instead of loved by me as my slave?"

Wade was a smart man and knew there was more to Randy's story. He was going to get to the bottom of it, even if that meant he would have to torture his slave boy to get it out of him.

Wade had a way of making Randy feel like a nervous child but he knew he could not tell him about his fascination with John. If he did that, he would not be allowed around the young teen again and John needed his help and support.

"I'm sorry, Master." Randy bowed his head so that Wade would not read the fear so obvious in his blue-grey eyes. "I-I can't tell you."

"Very well, bend over. I must punish you. I will be using this paddle on your ass. Then the real punishment will begin." Wade warned. He sighed he knew what he had to do.

Randy bent over as instructed, bracing his tattooed arms on the side of the table. He closed his eyes and waited for the first blow to fall. 'This is for you, Dimples' His heart cried.

Wade reared back and slammed the wooden paddle down onto Randy's naked ass. The sound echoed through the punishment room. Wade smiled, loving the look of Randy's pink pucker.

"You need something in this ass. A dildo? Yes but more. Two dildos, you are such a horny young thing, I think you need two fake cocks in your ass instead of one"

Randy closed his eyes and tried to block out the pain and Wade's threatening words. He knew that his Master would do everything he promised and more. He was just that ruthless.

Wade ripped the paddle into Randy harder, he was unhappy with the lack of screams from his slave. Three hard strikes later and Wade sat down the paddle. "Why so silent? Well you want be for long."

Wade walked over and picked up two seven-inch dildos. they were two inches round and were ribbed for pain not pleasure.

Randy saw Wade pick up the dildos even from his bent over position. He knew this was going to hurt and hurt badly.

"Please, Master." He spoke softly, hating the begging sound of his voice. "I'll never take ass for myself again without asking. I swear to you! Please don't put both of those in my ass."

Wade ignored Randy at first as the first dildo went in dry. He was waiting for Randy to break, he wanted the truth behind why Randy fucked a whore without asking. "Tell me Randal. I want the truth, I want the real reason you took Mike without asking." Wade stated.

He picked up the second plastic cock and touched the head to Randy's already filled hole.

"F-Fuck, No! Please! I'll tell you!" Randy felt like a coward for giving in so easily.

Wade smiled and paused for only a moment. "Fine, tell me!" Wade demanded as he began pushing the dildo along side the other.

Randy tried to think of the best way to confess without giving too much away. "Your n-new slut, John Cena got me all hot and bothered. When you told me that he was off limits I fucked Mike to get it out of my system." Randy's voice lowered. "I-I pretended that Mike was John."

For Reasons Randy couldn't explain he left Kofi's name out of it. He didn't know why but he didn't want Wade to find out that Mike had a lover in Kofi.

Wade stopped for a moment to let the confession sink in. Angry with the words he heard he rammed the second dildo into Randy as hard as he could.

"OH, FUUUUCK! STOP, PLEASE!" Randy screamed out in agony. The pain of having two dildos rip into his ass dry was excruciating. The room began to spin as he felt his hole rip and bleed. "Please! I-I told the truth." Randy felt disoriented. "I'm...I'm going to pass out, Master."

"The hell you will." Wade barked, he walked over to a mini fringe and took out an icy cold bottle of water. He opened it and dumped the icy content in Randy's face. "I am not through with you yet. Turn around. You will leave those dildos in your ass until I am done with you. Understand?" Wade asked.

Randy sputtered as the cold water ran down his face. He turned around slowly, every movement bringing sharp pain to his stuffed ass. "Yes, Master. I understand." He answered, his teeth gritted in pain.

Wade frowned when he went to retrieve the one thing he hated to use on his slave boy. There was only one person Wade Barrett had a soft spot for and that was his submissive slave boy, Randal Keith Orton.

He opened a side drawer in a table and pulled out the contraption that he hated seeing on his slave. It hurt to see his Randy's beautiful cock all bound up, but he knew he had no choice but to lock it away.

Randy stood, trying to breath through his nose, every second pure hell as his ass felt like it was on fire. He just wanted the horrible ordeal to be over.

"Why must you make me do this? Damn it Randal! Now I must bind you. I must lock away what I love the most. Your precious cock. Hold still as I put this cock cage on you. I must lock your cock away, from me, from yourself, from John." Wade spoke as if his heart was truly breaking.

It even appeared that his eyes were wet as he took hold of Randy's flaccid cook and slid the plastic tubing onto Randy's delicate penis. "Fuck" Wade whispered as he locked the cold and unforgiving cock restraint into place.

Randy was in so much pain and the cock cage only added to his humiliation. "Please, Master. Take out the dildos? They hurt so bad." Randy was almost crying. He was sure that he would not be able to walk right for a week.

"Turn around slut." Wade ordered. Randy complied hoping Wade was about to remove the two unforgiving fake cocks. "You raped Miz because you couldn't have John? How do you think Mike felt? Do you have any remorse? Are you sorry for what you have done? You cost me money Randy. I get two thousand a fuck from Cole. You cost me two grand. These dildos resemble a grand each. TWO FUCKING THOUSAND DOLLARS!" Wade yelled as he pulled out the dildos and then in one swift move rammed them both back into Randy at the same time.

"Uhhhhh!" Randy's scream was piercing in volume as he slumped over the table, the room darkening. His body just could not handle the horrible pain. Randy was on the verge of collapse.

Wade saw Randy on the verge of unconsciousness. "It's ok love, Master has you." Wade spoke softly and picked Randy up bridal style. Gently he laid Randy down onto the bed.

"Lay here and get some rest. I will run you a warm bath to ease your pain." Wade whispered and kissed Randy on the forehead.

Randy groaned, the pain in his abused hole was unbearable. His heart cried for himself, for his loss of basic dignity and pride all in the name of love.

If he only knew that in another room John was sensing Randy's pain. A connection of a bonding. John could feel Randy's agony.

Wade removed the evil dildos and wiped Randy's tears away. "I will run your bath water. I will bathe you clean, you must leave the cage on though. You will wear it until I feel you have been redeemed." He stood up and made his way toward the bathroom.

Turning back to look at Randy the young man couldn't believe his ears. "John will need after care tonight. You will be staying with him in his room and in his bed to make sure he gets proper caring."

Randy closed his eyes, wishing for the hundredth time to be free from Wade as his Master. He wanted to get as far away from the whore house as he could possibly get and take his Dimples with him.

Sadly, Randy loved his baby brother Nathan too much to place him in harm's way by being selfish. It all seemed so hopeless...

_**An hour later...**_

Wade strolled in John's room not even bothering to knock. "Time for your first fucking. I take it Ran-my slave prepped you?"

"Y-Yes, Sir. He did." John answered, feeling nervous and afraid. He had been dreading this moment every since Randy had left him.

"Stand up and lower your shorts. I have to check you and make sure you are clean." Wade stated.

Truthfully Wade was also going to be checking for tightness, he was going to make sure Randy had not touched John in any other way.

John obeyed, trembling a little as Wade openly leered at his naked body. "I'm very clean, Sir. Randy did a thorough cleaning." The poor frightened teen said.

"I will be the judge of that." Wade replied as John bent over. He pushed in a dry finger. No lube would be used he had to make sure that the tunnel was completely empty and clean of debris.

Wade smiled when he felt nothing, happy to have his whore clean and ready to go for his first paid fucking, his favorite client Damien Sandow.

"Sir?" John ventured, half afraid to ask. "Does Damien know that I was just a virgin? I'm not a real whore...What if he is not pleased with me?"

"You will address him as Mr. Sandow. He is your elder. Damien knows all about you. You _are_ a whore John. Now stand up and turn around." Wade replied as he removed his finger from John's ass.

John stood up and turned around, his face burning in shame. He did not enjoy being referred to as a whore.

He hated it even worse when he felt Wade's hands begin to fondle his cock. Wade took his cock and raised up the flaccid dick. "Very nice. I must inspect your balls now." Wade said and gently handled the sack, lifting it up he looked underneath. "My slut did a good job cleansing you." Wade said. He never called Randy by name on purpose. He wanted to see what kind of reaction he would receive from the teen.

Wade was searching in John for any emotions that led him to believe the kid had feelings for his slave.

John flinched every time that Wade called Randy his slut. He hated how demeaning and impersonal it sounded, like Randy was an object instead of a person with feelings. He missed his beloved Doll.

The feeling of Wade's hand on his cock and balls made him want to vomit. He only endured it in silence for his loving father.

"Open your mouth. I need to see your teeth to make sure they are brushed and cleaned. So you taste good when Damien kisses you. You will have a full physical after your first pay. You will need to pay for it. So after you get paid tonight I will be taking an extra five hundred for your medical visits." Wade explained. Wade watched as John's face fell at the mention of kissing.

"Wait! Kissing...I thought whores didn't have to kiss their clients!" John was beyond upset at the idea of a strange man plundering his mouth. It was just all too much to handle.

Wade chuckled at the innocent teen. "Watch too many movies kid? This is real life and in real life whores get kissed and touched and anything else their client wishes and pays for." Wade moved in close and placed his finger under John's chin. He forced John's head up.

"That includes kissing." Wade stated as he leaned down. John sighed he knew what was about to happen next. Wade placed his lips to those of the teen. Forcing his tongue passed John's lips.

Against his own better judgement, John fought the kiss. He pulled his mouth away from the demanding Wade, feeling molested and violated. "I can't do kissing!" John cried, tears springing to his eyes. "It's supposed to be for someone special! Someone I love!"

Wade couldn't stop himself as the rage grew within him and he slapped John on the face, not hard enough to bruise but enough to burn. "You will never be loved John! There will never be someone special in your life! So you can do kissing and you fucking will!"

"I won't!" John cried angry sobs as he thought of Randy. "I won't kiss strange men that don't care for me just for their entertainment! I will have love in my life! I will!" John stood shaking, fighting the urge to wash the taste of Wade out of his mouth.

"Keep dreaming kid. You will never have love, no one will want you. No one will want a whore." Wade stated coldly.

Randy stood at the door with tears in his eyes, not only was he there to tell Wade that Damien Sandow was waiting for John, but he had heard every hate filled word that Wade had spoken to his Dimples.

He knocked on the door and opened it up to see a naked John shaking, the teen was trembling in anger.

"Get dressed John, its time to get paid to get fucked like the whore you are and about to become.

John snatched his clothes and dressed angrily his rage outweighing his normal fear of Wade Barrett. He was determined in his heart no man but his Doll would kiss him again.

Wade looked at Randy and watched as he looked at John. Randy was well aware of the cage bounding his cock. He hoped John never looked down.

"John, your first time will leave you weak so you will need aftercare. There will be someone here in your room for that when you come back. He has been given his orders and knows what they are. My slave boy will be taking care of your needs, every need."

John felt a rush of joy at Wade's announcement. Try as he may, he could not a hide the hint of his dimpled smile at the idea of getting to spend more time with Randy. All John had to do was get through the fucking and he could once again be with Randy. "Yes Sir." He replied, a little light returning to his blue eyes.

Wade however saw that light. He didn't care at that moment though, he knew the cock cage on Randy would be enough punishment. Randy getting an erection would be excruciating pain and John would be hurting inside because he caused it.

Wade smiled his own wicked smirk at the thought of it.

John stood before the two men, just wanting the ordeal over with. "When do I have to go, Sir?" He asked Wade.

Wade opened the door and John knew he had his answer.

Tears filled Randy's eyes as he watched John walk away.

~V~

** Please review...We would love to know what you are thinking...Reviews are a way to do that and to keep us wanting to write...please help us out by giving feedback either in a review or pm!  
**

**lots of thanks...**

** waldron82 & MJ :-)**


	8. John's first time

**Waldron82 and I would like to thank every one of the readers for reading and reviewing!**

**{Sweet}**

**~)~(~**

Tears filled Randy Orton's eyes as he watched John walk away. He knew John would come back hurting and bleeding. Randy whispered as he watched John walk away to become a paid whore that day. "Johnny, my Dimples. You are not a whore. Please remember that baby."...

x

"Quit dragging your feet Cena. Time is money, you are wasting Damien Sandow's time and _MY_ money!" Wade barked as he pushed on John on his back, pushing the kid down the long hall. They had just made it to the bottom floor.

John tried his best to remain brave and keep his head but the dread of what was to come and Wade's coldness was causing the young man to crumble. He wanted Randy present to comfort him but John knew that was not possible. "He will be patient with me, won't he, Wade?" The poor teen asked, turning to the only one he had for reassurance. "W-What if I can't get hard for him? I'll try my best."

Wade nudged John with his hand before he spoke. "If you don't get hard your father could suffer and you will never have a home to go back to. You John would be my permanent whore and forever an orphan." Wade sneered at the young teen. Wade was cruel and would use anything he could to make John perform. He smiled remembering now that he had a second hidden weapon to get John to obey, his very own slut and sex slave, Randy Orton.

John looked away from the evil in Wade's eyes. He wanted to cry at the threat to his father. "I promise I-I'll try my very best to make Mr. Sandow happy." John replied softly, his body trembling as he walked along.

Wade simply smiled at the statement. He noticed the trembling in John's legs and was going to use it to his advantage. "Quit with the trembling John. I will carry you if I have too. Damn, you can barely walk." Wade barked. A devious smile crossed his face as he pulled out the pager to call upon his slut.

Within a few moments Randy Orton was standing in front of a John.

John jumped, looking up into Randy's piercing eyes. It took everything John possessed not to jump into his love's arms for comfort. Hope filled John's face that he would now have his beloved Doll nearby.

"Wade, Why am I here? John are you alright?" Randy asked not being able to hide his worry. He looked heart-broken eying the teen he had fallen in love with.

Wade didn't respond, he was waiting to see if the lovers would give themselves away. Wade was smiling inside at his plan. He looked at John and waited for him to respond to Randy.

"I-I'm ok, Randy. I don't know why Wade called you here. I'm nervous but that's normal, right? I promised Wade that I would try my best." Even a blind man could have seen the love and longing reflected in John's blue eyes as he looked up at Randy.

Randy went to reach out and touch John's face. He turned to look at Wade, the longing in his eyes stole Wade's breath and angered him so. He knew Randy would never look at him in that way.

"Pick him up and carry John the rest of the way to the room. Number 67. Damien has waited long enough. You forget he is paying to fuck you John. That's what whores do, they get paid to have their holes stuffed. Now Randy quit hesitating. If you do not, I will keep you in that cock cage longer." Wade warned.

Randy gasped at the mention of the harsh plastic chastity device that was locked around his privates, entrapping them. John looked into his sorrowful lovers eyes. "What is a cock cage?" John asked in curiosity. In his almost eighteen years, he had never heard of a cock cage before.

Wade smiled at the words of the naïve teenager. "Show him." Wade ordered. Randy gasped out at the idea of showing his young lover the horrid device that was entrapping his cock and balls. "No pl-please sir, don't make me...Master Wade." Randy asked desperate not to expose his Dimples to the harsh reality of BDSM.

"Do it! Now slut or I will trade you back for your handsome baby brother Nathan." Wade warned. Tears came to Randy's eyes as he placed his thumbs into the sides of his loose sweats that was hiding the cage.

John forgot his own sorrow at the mention of the cock cage. "Wade put you in a cage, Randy?" John asked quietly, his heart breaking. "But why?" John was much too trusting, too innocent to understand the depths of Wade's evil and dark soul. He saw only the good in others but he was about to learn a harsh lesson.

Waiting no longer, Wade walked up to Randy and to Randy's horror yanked down the tattooed mans sweats. Tears filled Randy's eyes from the embarrassment that filled his body.

"I had to lock away my sluts cock and balls to keep them away from you. Randy raped another whore for his own pleasure because he couldn't have you. He cost me money because the client refused to pay for such a loose hole and used goods. Oh and that man will be your second trick. Tomorrow you will be giving Michael Cole the best slutty fuck you have ever given, better than you will tonight." Wade boasted.

John looked at his Doll with sorrow filled eyes. "You raped someone because you thought that you couldn't have me? How could you do that to someone, Randy?" John hated to see Randy locked inside the cruel contraption but it hurt him worse that another man had been raped because of him. It hurt the teen's gentle heart to imagine it.

"That was before you..." Randy was afraid to speak the truth, he knew Wade would punish him worse, maybe even put him in a cell, but the hurt in John's eyes tore through him and he knew he had to speak the truth for his Dimples.

"That was before, y-you changed me...I lo-love you John. (Randy turned to face Wade) I'm sorry Wade please don't hurt him for my loving him. I didn't mean for it to happen, but John...he... he stole my heart...Please Master, don't hurt him. I can't stop the way I feel." Randy explained as the tears fell. Fearing for John, Randy turned around and walked over to the teen.

"I love you, I am so sorry for what ever may happen next. I wish...we met differently." Randy spoke from the heart. This time not caring what Wade would do, fearing this would be his last chance to ever feel John's lips again, Randy leaned in and laid claim to John's lips before his Master. If his Dimples were to be kissing other men he wanted him to remember the kiss of his soul.

John kissed Randy back, wrapping his arms around the taller man's neck as they tasted each other. Randy's kiss made John feel cherished and precious. It was then that he knew the hurtful things that Wade had spoken to him had been a lie. He did deserve love and had found it with his beautiful Doll.

For that moment in time all else was forgotten but the love the two men shared, John began to moan softly as their kiss deepened, forgetting Wade was even there. His cock began to stir as he felt Randy's tongue worship his mouth, hardening slowly from the sensual kiss.

Randy felt John's hardness and leaned in to whisper so only John could hear. "Use me baby. Use me to cum for them." Randy spoke quickly. He feared John would not cum and be punished for it.

John could hear the pain in Randy's voice. He knew that Randy was hurting from the cage. He hated Wade with every part of his being and prayed silently that his father would come and take him home. Then he could live his life with the man who gave him his heart, his Doll. John knew in his heart that his dad would let Randy stay with them and then they could live together in safety and love.

"Enough! Randy, pick up John and carry him into the room." Wade barked he was furious at Randy's actions as his slave fell in love for the first time. Randy looked into John's eyes, pain filled Blue met icy grey's.

"I love you, Doll. I love you so much." John answered Randy, bittersweet tears in his eyes. At this point he did not care if he angered Wade or even what Wade did to punish him. John wanted Randy to know how he felt before he was forced to let a stranger take away more of his innocence. He had never known that love like this could exist between two people.

"Room now!" Randy was shaken by the harshness in Wade's booming British voice. Wade didn't believe the twos declaration of love, he just brushed it off and continued to take John to his fucking. Fearing for John, Randy scooped John up into his arms holding him bridal style.

John was a little ashamed to be carried by his love like a damsel in distress. Randy's presence was comforting however. John wrapped his arms around Randy's neck as he carried him, burying his face against his muscled chest, taking solace in his Doll's arms.

Wade chose to ignore the display and walked over to the room and opened the door. "Take him to the bed and lay him down on it!" Wade barked his orders.

Damien's heart skipped a beat when the door opened and he saw the gorgeous teen being carried into the room. "Mr. Barrett. About Damn time. Why is your slave carrying him? Is the whore broken all ready?

The look on John's face was filled with raw emotion. It ripped at Randy's heart to see the emotion filled face of his love.

Randy laid John gently on the bed, pulling John's arms from around his neck. "Remember what I told you, Dimples." He whispered out of ear shot, fighting his urge to fight both Wade and Damien to spare his John this ordeal. John looked up at all three men watching him, fear in his innocent blue eyes.

The next words tore Randy and John both in half. "Strip him Randy. Get my whore naked for his first paid fucking." Wade ordered. Randy's face graced the look of surprise and pain at the order he was given by his Master.

Wade smiled deviously when Damien pulled out his wallet and took several hundred dollars out from it.

Damien walked over to the bed and held out the money to John. When John didn't take the money he looked at Wade. "Take the money whore. This is what you do. Damien is willing to be patient with you but I am not!" Wade warned.

John reached up with a trembling hand and took the money. For the first time since his abduction he truly felt like a paid whore. He looked at the money as if it were on fire. Randy began to cry silently at the look of pain and feel of anguish that was seeping from John's aura.

"I will get us free one day, I will marry you. No matter what, you are always loved and wanted." Randy whispered silently then leaned over and began to strip his love, starting with the young man's shirt.

As he pulled the shirt over John's head, Randy leaned back down to whisper in John's ear once again. "You are not a whore, Dimples. Close your eyes and think of me." Randy finished stripping John until he was completely naked and then backed away from the bed, feeling sick. John looked away blushing, fighting the urge to cover his semi erect cock with his hands as Damien studied his young body.

"He is beautiful Wade. You are a lucky man to have found such, Youth. Where did you find him?" Damien asked. Wade was about to respond when a young voice was heard. All heads turned to John.

"I was kidnapped." John spoke up bitterly. He wanted Mr. Sandow to know what kind of a man Wade was. "I was grabbed outside of my house by two men. Snatched away from my loving father. I was a virgin. I was given no choice in the matter." John looked at Damien, hoping that his story would disgust the older man and he would no longer want to fuck him. Or better yet, go to the police for help. "My dad is looking for me. He loves and misses me."

Damien looked at John with a stunned look. "You really think your father loves you and is looking for you? Mr. Fabo Cena, Ever the business man. He doesn't have time for you, running a multimillion dollar company. Ha! He is relieved that you are out of his hair."

John was crushed that Damien did not seem to care that he was being held against his will. He appeared to be as heartless as Wade. He grew silent as he looked down, hot tears falling from his eyes as the three men watched him. Randy could stand the sight of his hurting love no longer. "May I go, Boss?" He asked with respect. He did not want to watch his Dimples being fucked against his will but he knew that there was nothing that he could do.

Wade pondered the situation and in the end decided it would be best for Randy to go. "Yes, you may go. I need you to go back to John's room and wait for him there. You will need the ointments for lashings and tears. Make sure you have bandages and suppositories, John will need immediate rest and healing, thanks to you he has another fucking scheduled only twelve hours between clients. Normally John, I give my whores forty-eight hours to heal, you will only get ten. You can thank Randy for that when you are crying out in pain as Cole rams his cock into you raw and dry." Wade smiled at the look on John's face.

John's face paled as heard Wade speak to Randy. "L-Lashings?" John whimpered, fearing what was to come. The innocent young man had only thought that he was to be fucked and that was all. Randy stood up and walked out the door, fighting back tears. He could not let John see how much all this was hurting him. John felt all alone without Randy's loving presence as he huddled on the bed, fearing the worst.

"Well Damien, It's your time, enjoy my whore. I will be sitting here until time to fuck Randy, You know how hot I get when I watch you fuck my whores, well watching you fuck Johnny here will get me so hard, because I know how tight that hole truly is." Wade said as he grasped his covered crotch and gave his cock a squeeze.

John fought his emotions at Wade's cold words to Damien. He hated the idea of his cruel owner fucking Randy his true love but he was helpless to do anything about it. John could only hope that the dark-haired Mr. Sandow would treat him with a little kindness and understanding.

Damien removed his clothing piece by piece. With every clothing removal John began to feel ill to his stomach. Seeing the size of Damien's massive manhood made John want to run. In is terror he went to jump of from the bed.

"I-I can't do this! I'm sorry!" John had tried to remain brave but it was all just too much for him.

"Wade you need to calm down your whore. I will not rape him man. You know rape is not my thing." Damien explained.

Wade walked over to the bed and looked down at John and the teens flaccid member. He grasped the penis and began to stroke the limp flesh. "John, You want to go home? Be a teenager again. Go on a date and fall in love? See your father alive? Cooperate and I will see that it happens. I do not keep my whores forever." Wade stated then he let go of John's still weak cock.

Damien smiled at Wade's wicked ways. "I am going to turn you over and tie you to the bed where you will be lashed. When you decide to give Damien what he wants the whippings will stop." Wade said and forced John onto his stomach.

"Please, no!" John cried as his round ass was exposed to the two men. "How will hurting me make me want to have sex? Please have mercy!"

Wade grab hold of John's plump ass checks in his hand, squeezing them tight enough to leave his large hand prints. "Because hurting you will teach you whose boss and keep you in line. As for you _wanting_ to have sex, you are my sex slave so it does not matter if you _want_ to have sex of not Cena."

"Wade." Damien got the Englishman's attention. Wade looked at the scholarman, Damien had a thick black leather strap that Wade was planning on using on the defiant teenager. Wade let go of John's ass, taking both of his hands, he slapped John on his tanned behind.

"Ow! H-Hurts." John cried at the first blow to his ass. The young man had never been struck his entire life; even his father had never spanked him. He had been treated like a rare treasure his entire life by his doting father.

Damien sickeningly ran his hand over John's face. "You haven't felt anything yet." Damien cooed as he grasped his own cock and began to stroke it. An evil grin graced his face as Wade took the leather strap into his hand.

"Tell you what John, Since this is your first paid lashing I will let ya choose where the next hit will land." Wade said coldly.

John buried his face in the mattress, closing his eyes. "M-My ass..I guess." John knew that blows to his round bubble butt would hurt much less than less padded areas such as his back or legs. He braced himself for another blow.

Wade looked down at John. A wicked smile on his face as he ran the leather tip over John's back and then down the teens legs. With a crack of the whip a scream was heard as the strap landed on John's light skin.

Wade had lied, he never intend on letting John choose. The whip landed hard across the back of the teenagers white legs.

"Ow! Stop!" John screamed out as the leather struck the back of his legs. He was sure that it was going to leave a welt, he could already feel it swelling. John wished with all his heart that Randy had stayed in the room with him. "If you keep hurting me, Sir, I'll never be able to get hard for you." John whimpered, trying to reason with the two older men.

The statement fell on deaf ears as the lashings continued, this time on John's tender back. "The lashings will end only when you tell me whose whore you are. Who do you belong to John?" Wade asked. He wasn't going to stop beating John until the kid finally admitted he belonged to him. Wade once again brought the strap down onto John's skin.

"I c-can't." John cried pitifully, thinking of his Randy. "Please, stop! Hurts so bad!" Tears began to fall from the hurting boy's eyes.

"NO! Who...do...you...belong to...Who owns you?" Wade yelled as the lashings continued one by one. Damien looked John in the eyes as the kid cried out in pain. "You don't want the pain to continue do you? (John shook his head in pain) Then do as he asks you to do. Tell him, tell him that you are his whore." Damien cajoled.

John saw the horrible truth, that Wade would continue whipping him until he gave the evil man what he wanted. "I'm Wade's whore. I b-belong to him." John said, bitter tears streaming down his face. He felt like he had betrayed Randy with his words and made a mockery of their love.

"That's right love, you are my whore. Congratulations you have just earned your first paid fuck. Damien, my whore is all yours, make sure you pay him nicely. I will be sitting over here watching as you fuck him." Wade stated as he forced John to turn over onto his back.

John knew that he had to try and please Damien. His father's life could be on the line. He hissed in pain as he abused ass and back rubbed on the bed as he was turned over. John tried to follow Randy's advice and think of him but it was so difficult when his body was in agony.

Damien climbed onto the bed. "Spread your legs John. Show me the hole I am paying too much for." Damien grabbed a bottle of lube that sat on the table with a condom. He opened the lube and poured it on John's crack.

"Mmmm so nice, just look at that pretty tiny pucker waiting for my big cock to fill. Tell me slut, tell me how badly you want me to fuck your hole."

John tried to picture Randy's handsome face as he answered Damien. "I want you to fuck my hole so badly! Please push your big cock inside of me!" Although the words were spoken in response to Damien, in his heart he was speaking them to his Doll.

Wade smiled as his whore fell into line. "Fuck yeah, I will fuck that hole." Damien exclaimed and with that he pushed his cock into John balls deep. He was not going to give the young man time to adjust, he just began to pound into John over and over.

"OW! Take it out! Hurts! OH God Ripping me!" John cried out, he tried to calm and think of Randy naked holding him as they made sweet love, he was in so much pain it was as if his insides were being ripped out of him.

"Come on bitch, get hard for me. I going to make you fucking cum." Damien boasted, not caring that the teenager was crying and thrashing about in pain.

John tried with all his might to block out Damien and the pain he was in, he imagined that it was Randy pounding into his ass with passion. Finally his clients thick cock began to reach his prostate, causing John's limp shaft to slowly harden.

Damien knew by the look in John's eyes the teenager was thinking of a lover. With the far away look in John's eyes he kept pounding into the kids prostate. He took John's now hard member into his hand and palmed it up and down bring John closer to climax. He could feel the whores walls tightening around his hard shaft. "You are so lucky to have found love." Damien whispered into John's ear as he came hard into the teen.

The stimulation finally becoming too much, John cried out his own climax, pumping his hips and moaning as he filled Damien's hand with all he had to offer, his cum shooting everywhere. "Fuck, so good!" John cried in ecstasy.

Damien let John calm down then he pulled out. With a frown he climbed from the bed and redressed. Pulling his wallet from his back pocket he pulled the remaining money from his wallet and reached out to John. With conflicting feelings he laid the money down on John. Damien Sandow knew the teen was not a whore, but someones loved one.

The Scholar turned around saying nothing to Wade as he walked out the door. What no one saw was the light of tears Damien had in his eyes.

John laid quietly, looking at the money. Damien had been much more gentle with him than he had expected. He looked at Wade, hoping the cruel man would be satisfied that he had came for his first client as instructed.

"Now pick up the money. It is yours you earned it." Wade spoke coldly. Not once mentioning the fact that John had done real well for his first time. Wade put two and two together and knew Randy was the reason John had came so easily, not to mention when Damien had his eyes closed in climax Wade had seen John mouth the name Randy in ecstasy.

John picked up the money, hating the sight of it. He wondered the reason Wade sounded so cold when he had done all that was required of him. John had thought that his owner would be pleased. "C-Can I go rest now?" John asked almost timidly.

Wade was fuming and was thinking of a way to punish John. A brilliant plan entered his mind. "Yes, let's get you back to your room. Your back must me hurting by now and _My_ bitch will be waiting to take care of your after fuck. You did well, you are a very good whore you will make me lots of money...yes a good whore indeed." Wade said boastfully, his voice booming with pride.

He knew his words would affect John just how he wanted. More vital words would come later in the room, by the time he was done John would feel nothing but a whore and Randy will lose him forever. No, separating physically would be too easy, his way would be so much better and alot more fun.

John was silent as he climbed from the bed to redress, his heart aching at being called a whore. He kept telling himself over and over that Wade was only trying to break him, that he was no whore but a young man in love. Even Damien had seen that in the end. John dressed, hissing as his clothing came into contact with his hurting back and ass.

Wade pointed to the door, John turned his back to Wade and began to walk. Wade smiled at the limp his new whore had. Deviously he reached out his hand and slapped John on his back. The pain from the hit took John's breath away as Wade allowed his hand to linger on the red welts the shirt had covered.

"P-Please don't touch my back, Sir. It hurts." John shrank back from Wade's touch as he walked. He could not wait to be left with his Doll for his aftercare. He knew that Randy would comfort and baby him.

A smirk crossed Wade's face. He pushed his hand into the welts and rubbed. "Well then I guess you should walk faster." Wade chuckled knowing John was sore from the fucking. Damien had pounded into John enough to cause some discomfort and a sight limp.

Wade frowned though, because he had expected Damien to be more rough with the teen, he wasn't worried though, he knew Michael Cole would make up for it. He knew of Cole's dark obsession with bondage and deep penetration with Large toys. The man loved to hear Mike Mizanin scream, fucking John would be no different.

John began to walk faster at Wade's words, not wanting the hand touching his welts again. The sooner he got back to his room the sooner that he could be with his Randy.

Finally John reached the door to were his loved one was waiting inside. Wade opened the door and Randy gingerly stood up from a seat in the room. The cock cage causing slight discomfort.

"Hello Slut, we are back. Kneel at your Masters feet. John undress and show Randy what a good whore you were. I am very proud of him Randy and you should be too. We have a new whore and he did very well." Wade said with an unreadable face.

Randy rose, feeling sick and degraded as he knelt before Wade, humiliated that John had to see him like this. "What do you mean by show me, Sir?" Randy asked in confusion.

John backed away from the men in shame. "Please don't make me strip again, Sir. Randy doesn't want to see it. I can care for it myself." John begged, knowing seeing his pain would hurt Randy deeply.

"Care for what yourself, Dimples?" The pet name crossed Randy's lips before he even realized that he had said it.

"Pet names! You even have PET NAMES?" Wade stated his blood beginning to boil, his fists balling tightly in anger. "You Really Do You Love Him Randy?" Wade asked through gritted teeth. Wade was not a stupid man, he knew love was a true emotion and an unbreakable bond. Fearing the answer he looked at John and knew the truth.

"Y-Yes, I do. I'm sorry, Boss." Randy could no longer hide the truth that was written all over John's face. "Please don't punish, John. It's not his fault. He had nothing to do with it."

Wade in rage didn't know what to do, he felt betrayed some how. He couldn't believe he didn't believe them the first time. He rared back and slapped Randy across the face. "John is simply a whore. I can not allow a relationship between the two of you. John is not good enough for you, he is a whore. Fix him up and enjoy your last night together, after tonight you two will never see one another again. My slut. My precious little slave. You have wronged me."

Wade ran his hands over Randy's head and looked at John. "You know you are a whore, you do not deserve my boy. You will tell him this and release him in the morning. He will prepare you for your next client and that will be the end of it. A Whore John, my whore." Wade spoke the words that broke John in two.

John's young heart broke at Wade's cruelty. His eyes narrowed in pure hatred. He no longer cared about Wade's threats. His world was caving in around him. "I AM NOT YOUR DAMN WHORE! I AM A PERSON WITH FEELINGS AND RANDY IS NOT YOUR SLUT! HE LOVES ME! HE IS MY DOLL!" John could not see the danger in saying those impulsive words to the powerful Barrett. His mind was only on losing the love of his life. "I DON'T GIVE A FUCK WHAT YOU DO TO ME! I WILL NEVER SPREAD MY LEGS FOR MONEY AGAIN!"

"John!" Randy gasped out in sheer terror, afraid of the look he saw coming across his master's face. "He doesn't know what he is saying!" Randy pleaded with Wade. "He is just a kid!"

"A kid? You will pay for what you have done. No one speaks back to me. To hell with Randy helping you! To the dark room now! Randy will shower you after I am done to get you ready for Cole. From now on you will earn your money three times a day. I will show you just how big of a whore you are." Wade boasted and the busted out with a laugh, a dark chuckle that filled the air.

John looked deadly serious as he stared Wade down. "Then you'll have to kill me. I belong to Randy Orton and will not let another man fuck me. I think you are all talk. You are nothing but a coward that kidnaps helpless boys." John stood with his arms folded over his chest, glaring.

Randy felt sick inside. John was a dead man...

~)~(~

"You are sure that is where he is at?" Fabo asked hopeful for the return of his son. "Hunter has been researching this Wade Barrett for some time now so yes, he believes that is where he is." Shawn assured.

"I have to get my son out of there. A se-sex sl-slave? My son...My boy..." Fabo's heart ached at what his boy could have become, his world faded to dark as he hit the floor...

~)v(~

**PLEASE REVIEW: Reviews are low and I'm not sure how many more chapters to write so PLEASE REVIEW... Your reviews will determine how many chapters are left =} Thanks Mj and waldron82  
**


	9. John's 18th Birthday

**Waldron82 and I would like to thank every one of the readers for reading and reviewing! and a SPECIAL shout out to the guest reviewer who asked us not to abandon our story! This chapter is for you!  
**

**{Sweet}**

**~)~(~**

"You are sure that is where he is at?" Fabo asked hopeful for the return of his kidnapped son. "Hunter has been researching this Wade Barrett for some time now, so yes, he believes that is where he is." Shawn assured the shaken father.

"I have to get my s-son out of th-there. A se-sex sl-slave? My son...My b-baby boy..." Fabo's heart ached at what his boy could have become, his world faded to dark as he hit the floor...

It was sometime later that Fabo came too with a wet cool cloth on his forehead. A worried Shawn paced back and forth wishing his husband was there, He just was not good at dealing with those kind if things, like peoples emotions.

"S-sorry I fainted on you." John's dad explained, feeling ashamed some how. "I-It's alright man, you are just worried about your son." Shawn stated. If the shoes were on the other foot, he would kill the men who laid hands on his son...

~)~(~

Chris held his Adam close and kissed the mans forehead. For days he had been trying to find a way out for them.

Right now they sat in the common room. The only ones around were Roman and Seth. Both men wondered what had happened to the new kid. They had not seen him in days. Adam feared the worse for the young teen that was now trapped by having sick men pay to live out their distorted fantasy's.

"Heath?" Adam practically jumped up and ran over to the disoriented looking ginger. "When did he let you out?" Adam asked, excited to see his friend whom he hadn't seen in over a year.

"drew?" Heath asked in the lowest voice possible, he was terrified to go back to the cell but he wanted to know about his lost love.

Chris had stood when his lover did. "I'm sorry Heath, we have not seen him since Wade...separated you two. What he meant was the night Wade had raped both men in front of the other and then forced them both to part by placing them in two separate small cells. Wade had forced the residents of the home to watch what happens when he is disobeyed.

Heath's eyes filled with tears, he was hoping that since Wade had let him go that it meant Drew would be freed as well.

Adam had to hold in the smile when he caught glimpse of the long haired brunette that had just walked in the door.

"Excuse me sir, but have you seen my heart?" Drew asked as he tapped Heath on the shoulder.

Heath's breath hitched as his eyes overflowed with tears.

"Yes sir I have, It's right here."

Heath placed his hand over his heart as he replied, then he turned around and saw the love of his life for the first time in a year.

Roman and Seth smiled at the display. Seth watched as Roman stood up and walked over to the door and locked it to keep Wade out.

They wanted the newly reunited couple to have sometime with one another and not have to worry about being separated again.

Tears filled Adam's eyes as Drew took Heath in his arms. As the couple touched for the very first time in over a year, everyone in the room could feel their special kind of love...

Sadly in another part of the whore house a special kind of love was being ripped to shreds. For Wade Barrett made good on his promise. John Cena the teenager, had been turned into John Cena the whore...

~)~(~

Alone in the room together Randy was still forced to wear the cock cage when he was around John. Time had taken its toll on John. Wade had lived up to his word and forced John to sell himself three times a day.

Randy feared he was losing his first and forever true love. "John talk to me. P-please baby." Randy pleaded as John lay on the bed in his sweats and underwear. His ass had been bleeding from another round of rough sex.

Sadly today was suppose to be a very special day for the teen. Today was John Cena's eighteenth birthday.

"Happy birthday baby." Randy whispered as he lay naked picking the look on the cock cage. He was determined to bring his John, His Dimples back home to him.

John felt empty and dead inside as he heard his love speak the kind words. He had been used and torn to the point of bleeding yet again. John just felt so dirty. It was a filth that could never be washed away no matter how many showers he took.

John had tried to stand firm and stand up to Wade only to have Wade hold him down as the clients raped him one by one.

Looking at Randy was haunted blue eyes the teen felt a weariness way beyond his years. "Thank you, Doll." John's voice was soft and broken.

Randy stopped picking the lock with a paper clip he had confiscated from Wade's desk just a few hours ago, when once again he was on his knees servicing his Master.

Wade had saw just how broken down his new whore John was, so he decided to torture the couple more by allowing them to be together but not have sex. He knew that would be better than any cell.

"Your welcome Dimples. I wish I could take you out on a proper dinner birthday date." Randy said, a hint of sadness laced his voice.

"It's ok, Randy. I am just a whore anyway." John's resolve was finally breaking after being used so many times like a cheap toy with no feelings. "I'm so tired of fighting it, Doll. It will go easier on me if I just admit the cold, hard truth."

Randy's heart broke at those words. John had said time and time again that we was not a whore, now he seemed to have excepted it.

"Please Dimples, You are not a whore. I will prove it to you." Randy said as he finally removed the horrid male chastity devise. Randy knew John still held the cum of the men inside him, evilly held in by a butt plug that Wade is forcing the teen to wear to hold in the expensive seed. Men paid a lot of money to leave their mark inside of John.

"Not a whore?" John laughed bitterly. "Doll, you are deceiving yourself. What do you call a man that is fucked three times a day for money by random men? That lives filled with their filthy cum?" He gave a small groan of pain as he moved in the bed.

Randy's insides began to crawl. He knew that John did not speak the truth that John was broken and at the same time it was the first time John had called himself a man. He was hurt knowing that the remainder of John's teens years had been raped from him.

John was raped of his innocents and what made him feel his youth was taken from him. "Please baby Dimples, don't speak like that. I want to remove that plug Dimples. Give you a bath and make you feel clean again."

"No." John's voice was harsh as he curled up into a ball on his side. "That will only bring you more punishment from Wade. Or more men for me to service." A small sob escaped his lips. "I can't handle any more...not on my birthday. I..." John's voice became a tortured whisper. "I just want to see my father again. My d-daddy."

"I am working on that Johnny. I ha-have made a deal with Wade. I..." Randy stopped talking when the look on John's face became a mixture of anger and fear.

"What?" John sat up in the bed, ignoring the pain in his ass. "What kind of a deal, Randy? What have you done?"

Randy saw the physical pain on his Dimples face. "Please baby let me remove the plug. I can clean you out...and then refill you later. Wade he will never know." Randy pleaded. John looked at Randy and could tell his love was trying to change the subject.

"NO." John's voice was firm. "First tell me about this deal, Doll. I want to know what deal you want to make with Wade. I don't trust him."

Randy lowered his head and looked at his hands, he just couldn't face the look of disgust that he knew would be on his Dimple's face.

"I-I've became his, whore. I have never been so used like that before. Wade promised me if I let him pimp me out, he would let you see your father. I am only six men away from giving you what you wished for. It may not be on your birthday but it will be...to-tomorrow." Randy said and held his breath for John's reaction.

Tears of sorrow, love and heartbreak trickled from John's blue eyes and ran down his face. "You did that...for me? Wade will never keep his end of the deal, Doll. But I'll love you forever for what you've done for me."

"I love you too Johnny and you are worth the try. Wade may not live up to his end of the deal but I have to try. This is what you need and maybe if you see your dad...he can help you get free. I want your freedom so damn bad Dimples. You don't belong here. You never did belong here. I am so sorry for everything I did to you Dimples. You deserve all the best in life and all I did was help rape you, break you. God forgive me for what I have done to you." Randy began to cry tears that just didn't want to seem to stop.

John stretched his arms wide from the bed. "Come to me, Doll. Please." He pleaded, his arms aching for Randy.

Randy shook his head feeling he didn't deserve to be in those arms, but then he looked at John and all the love John held in his eyes poured through. Randy fell limp into John's arms. Randy felt dirty being used by the four men and knowing he still had six more to go. He welcomed the feel of being safe in his lovers arms.

John held Randy close, kissing the top of his cropped head. "I love you so much, Doll. I don't want you to let any more men fuck you for my sake. I can't bare the thought of it." John held his love tightly, as if he could protect Randy from being used if he never let him go.

Randy couldn't promise that. He was so close to setting John free and what John didn't know was that the six men were going to be ganging him so it would be over all at once. He felt he owed this to John. So instead of agreeing he changed the subject.

"I want to make love to you while I can. Wade will make me put the cage back on. If he catches me with it off...Please Dimples let me clean you and then cleanse you?" Randy asked. He needed to feel John, he knew that he needed this to feel clean himself. To take the dirty feeling away of what was to come.

"Ok, Doll. I'll let you take care of me." John tried to be strong for Randy's sake. He could feel the desperation in the young man.

Tears filled Randy's eyes when John removed his sweats and lowered his boxers. John's hole held the plug and the pucker looked an angry red. "This may hurt you Dimples just take a deep breath." Randy warned.

John took a deep breath as instructed but was not really worried. Pain had become a normal part of the young teen's life these past days.

Randy removed the butt plug slowly. Tears threatened his eyes as the stringy smelly cum clung to it.

No matter how hard he tried to prepare himself he was just not ready and couldn't stop the flow of emotions that filled him when he saw the mixture of cum that began to seep with blood from his baby's torn hole.

"Um maybe we...do you need time to heal?" Randy asked. His heart breaking and his mind fearing he may cause further damage to the teen he loved so damn much.

"I d-don't know, Doll, but please clean me up?" John begged. "I want to be free of them...if only for a short while."

Randy removed himself from the bed. "Ok baby, I'm going to go run a bath for you." Randy stated and John nodded his head and looked out the darkened window, not even noticing Randy walking away with a limp.

Randy walked into the bathroom. Running warm water, he waited for the tub with power jets to fill up. When the tub was full Randy walked back out to the room.

His heart felt as if it had been trampled on as he saw his baby trembling looking down at the mixture of blood and cum seeping from his tattered hole.

John looked down at his abused ass with a broken heart. He felt that his body had been ruined beyond all repair. "I was a virgin once. That's hard to believe now." He whispered in a broken voice.

"You still are a virgin in so many ways." Randy said as he lifted up John bridal style from the bed. He then carried him into bathroom. Slowly he sat his love into the tub.

"How am I still a virgin?" John asked softly. "What part of my body hasn't been violated over and over again for money?"

Randy took his left hand and placed it on John's chest. "Here is where you are a virgin. Dimples, they can't touch you heart." Randy whispered as he fought the tears that threatened his stormy gray eyes.

"I'm afraid, Randy." John confession as he looked down at the water, unable to meet the piercing eyes. "I'm afraid that when you look at me, when you touch me I'll be ruined for you. All you'll be able to think about is how many strangers have fucked me, how loose and destroyed my ass is for you. Who would want damaged goods?"

Randy hearing these words looked down. He knew he needed to show his love his own abuse. "You are not the only one destroyed baby. Will you still want me when you see what the four men did to me, Knowing that there is still six more to come and at the same time." Randy confessed his own pain.

"WHAT? No!" John had fire in his eyes as he clenched his fist in fury. "You will not let six men use you at once, Doll! I won't allow it! Not for my sake! I would die before I let you be degraded in that way!" John's kind heart could not comprehend his love being broken for him.

Randy knew when he turned around it would hurt John that much more. "Forgive me John but it has already begun. I can't stop it. Wade told me if I tried he would go after Nathan. Wade loved watching and controlling the whole thing. Forgive me love." Randy said and he turned around showing John his own butt plug that held the mens cum inside.

John turned his head at the sight as tears streamed from his blue eyes, his shoulders shaking with his silent sobs. It was more than the young man's heart could take. "I can't take any more, Doll. I..want to die." John confessed, his voice husky and broken. "The thought of you and six rough men...oh, God."

Randy turned back around and faced the tub. As gently as he could he kneeled down beside the tub and took John into his arms.

"Shh Please God! D-dont you E-EVER say anything like that again. W-we will get out of here and then I am going to marry you. Make you mine. Do you hear me John! Dimples! We WILL be alright!" Randy said, saying the statement with conviction.

John tried to calm himself for Randy's sake but deep in his heart he knew they would never escape the hell they were living in. It was all just a dream to help them keep their sanity. "Ok, Doll." He answered quietly.

Randy smiled and reached for the washcloth as gently as he could he washed down his Dimples everywhere. John gasped when the cloth touched his aching hole. Randy knew that he would need extra lube so he wouldn't hurt his John worse.

"There, all done." Randy smiled he let the drain out and picked up John. Careful not to aggravate his own plugged asshole.

John wrapped his arms around Randy's neck as he carried him, enjoying the feeling of being protected.

"Forever Dimples, I am keeping you forever." Randy stated as he gently sat John down onto the bed. He removed an unopened bottle of lube from the nightstand. He opened it up and poured almost half into is hand.

"I am going to go real slow, if you need slower please tell me. I wish not to hurt you." Randy worried.

John's heart filled with love. It was so nice to be with someone that cared for his comfort. "I know you won't, Doll. I trust you."

Randy waited for John to spread his legs and then gently watching John's reaction as he stuck one finger up inside of John.

John felt slight discomfort from the finger but he did not want Randy to stop. He wanted to be claimed fully by his love on his birthday. "Please more, Randy." He begged.

"Yes love." Randy whispered as he placed a second then third finger inside of John. He hated to rush but neither one of them knew when Wade could be returning even though John was done with his three clients that day.

"I hate to rush this baby, but I need you filled. I need to feel the inside of you around me." Randy stated and he could tell his words had turned John on.

John's cock began to harden at Randy's words. He wanted his Doll so badly. "Yes, fill me, Doll! Take me now!" John exclaimed, aching to feel his beloved's cock.

Randy did as requested and removed his fingers, he lined up with John's hole and pushed his cock in. The look on John and Randy's face was priceless.

Y-Yes! Oh, Doll, you feel so good!" Any pain John may have felt was forgotten at the knowledge that he was being filled by his love and not a paying customer. "I want you to claim me, Randy!"

"Mine! MINE!" Randy cried out, wishing his cry could be heard by Wade fucking Barrett. He made-love to his baby claiming him and then cleansing him.

John cried out in pure pleasure as he reached his climax with Randy buried deep inside him, something he had not done in a very long time. His powerful release coated his abs and stomach. "I love you, Doll!"

"Fuck! I lo-love you too! Feel so good!" Randy came filling John up with his cum. He held John for as long as he could. Then tears filled his eyes when he reached for the butt plug.

John saw the plug and the harsh reality of their situation hit him full force. Could he not have one moment without the reminder? "Go ahead." John said in a soft voice.

Randy allowed the tears to fall as he inserted the plug as gently as he could back into his loved one, holding it, he slowly slipped it into John. "There, it's my cum inside you, just as it should be. Guess I need to put this back on." Randy stated as he picked up the cock cage and lock.

John sadly watched Randy put on the cage. "Thank you for making love to me, Doll. That was the best birthday gift in the world. For a few minutes I felt cherished and complete."

"Those words touched my heart Dimples. I wish it could have been more. You deserve all the best...everything..." Randy's words were cut off by the twisting of the door nob. Randy's heart sank because he knew who was on the other side.

John looked at the door too, dreading what may come next.

Wade walked in with a man by his side, the man had short blonde hair and a crazed look on his face. "John this is Dean Ambrose, He is your next paid fuck."

"What? He has already had three!" Randy protested.

John looked in terror at Dean. He had heard stories from Seth and Roman of Dean's cruelty. "Please, Wade. I've had three. It's my birthday...Please, no more today." John begged his owner, losing all his pride in his desperation.

Wade just smiled evilly as Dean Ambrose stalked up toward the desperate teen...

~V~

**Please review...How many reviews we get will determine just how many more chapters are left =)**


	10. A cry for help

**Waldron82 and I would like to thank everyone of the readers for reading and reviewing! a special...Thank you to the guest reviewer who reviewed nine chapters in a row! and to the new fave and followers you rock!  
**

**x**

**However sadly my co-writer ********Waldron82** is M.I.A! :( I miss you Rose! I just had to finish this chapter hun, please forgive me for writing this chapter without you! I write this chapter for you!  


**{Sadly Sweet}**

**~)~(~**

"S-sorry I fainted on you. It's just that today is John's birthday. It's a big one, my s-son turn-s eight-teen today." John's dad explained, getting choked up from missing his son and on his sons very special day.

"We h-had so much plan-ned. A base-ball game, bas-ketball game and a trip to N-New York C-City to see them." Fabo couldn't help but stutter from the sobs that caught in his dry throat.

Just the thought of his son being raped and forced into prostitution, Gay male prostitution, made his stomach ill. He loved his son very much and was not even sure of his sons sexual preference.

Of course he loved his son and John never came right out and said it but he did notice John's lack of interest in girls, but just the thought of his son being taken and abused by anyone Man or Woman, hurt him badly. His son was all he had since the death of his wife, he feared the loss of his son.

"I-It's alright man, you are just worried about your son." Shawn stated. If the shoes were on the other foot, he would kill the men who laid hands on his son.

"I hate to bother you but could I possible get a drink of water?" Fabo asked, his throat was very dry like he had been eating sawdust.

Shawn nodded and as a good host would, he walked into his kitchen and poured his guest, John's father, a glass of ice water from the fridge. Shawn then put the water away and walked back out into the living room where he had left Fabo laying on the sofa with his head propped up recovering from the fainting spell.

"Here you go Fa...Fabo? Fabo." Shawn called out and the man didn't respond. Sensing the man was just in the bathroom, Shawn sat the glass down on the coffee table and noticed what time of day it was. Hunter should be arriving home from the work at the police station. He yawned it had been such a long day and it really was not that late.

Shawn sat down and waited a few minutes for the upset man to return back from the bathroom. Hunter walked through the door a little while later and Shawn jumped up and into his lovers muscular arms.

"Hey sexy man of mine. What have you been up too?" Hunter asked the same question he asks everyday when he comes home from work. Shawn frowned at him, Hunter gave his husband a confused look, Shawn had never held a frown for him before.

"Well actually, Fabo came over asking questions about John. He is in the bathroom right now. He knows Hunter, he knows that you expect that John is being held inside of Wade's." Shawn confessed.

"He what! How could he know? Oh Shawn, you told him?" Hunter asked. Shawn lowered his head. "It was better than him not knowing where his son is at all." Shawn stated. "Yeah well, where is he now?" Hunter asked looking around for the missing man.

"In the bathroom. I went to get him some ice water and when I came back out he was not in the room." Shawn replied. Hunter looked at the glass on the table. "Shawn how long has Fabo been in the bathroom?" Hunter asked. "I don't know, why?" Shawn wondered.

"Because look at the ice water you said you got him. It's been on the table long enough for the cubes to almost melt away to nothing but water." Hunter explained. Shawn frowned and took off to the bathroom down the hall.

Hunter waited for his husband to return with John's dad. "Well where is he?" he asked when only Shawn returned. Shawn slowly shrugged his shoulders.

"FUCK SHAWN! WADE'S! I bet he went to get his son! Damn it! I need to get over there before that man gets himself killed, along with his son!" Hunter exclaimed and headed back for the front door as he checked for his gun.

Shawn stood motionless as his husband exited through the door to go find Fabo. Shawn prayed the man wasn't doing what Hunter thought he was.

Shawn began to beat himself up for not keeping a better eye on the distraught father...

~)~(~

Wade smiled as he left his newest whore to one of his more aggressive clients. This was going to teach John that he was a whore and belong to another and was right where he needed to be.

He was making his way to the living room. He only made it to hallway when the door bell rang. Wade made it to the door opening it up. Before the Englishman knew what was happening a pair of hands were wrapped around his throat and he was being pushed inside.

"Where in the hell is he?" Fabo exclaimed. "Who?" Wade managed to choke out. "My son John! Where in the hell is he!" Fabo asked once more. "Don't know w-what you are talking about! There is no John here!" Wade lied through gritted teeth.

"Bullshit! I want my son. He is j-just a b-boy! just a boy..." Fabo stated as tears filled his eyes. "Well your boy is not here and you are trespassing." Wade explained as he saw Hunter approaching.

"Hello Detective Helmsley." Wade stated. "And why do I get the honor of your presence?" Wade asked the long haired man with a low pony tail. "Had a disturbance call. Someone snooping around." Hunter explained.

"Yeah he is. I want this man arrested for trespassing." Wade ordered in his deep accented voice. "Yes sir. What is your name sir?" Hunter asked turning the upset father.

Fabo gave Hunter an angry look. "Fabo" "Well Fabo you have the right to remain silent." Hunter began reading the man his rights.

Wade feeling justified closed the door behind him, he had a whore to set straight...

~)~(~

"What in the hell were you trying to do? Get John killed?" Hunter exclaimed, he was pissed that Fabo would try to go in without help.

"Are you really arresting me?" Fabo asked in rage. Hunter pulled out his handcuffs. "Yes sir, yes I am. This way you can't ruin my plans. You almost blew it. I have had a man working on the inside for over a year that will bring down Wade. I can't risk Wade finding out by having you going in there and causing waves." Hunter scolded. For a year Drew McIntyre had worked in darkness and undercover to bring Heath out of the hell he was in.

Fabo lowered his head. "I just want my son, you said he was in there." Fabo said as his stomach turned, he could feel that his son was in there and for all he knew that man had raped his son.

"I am working on getting everyone out. I just need more time. We are close though and getting even closer." Hunter explained, he hoped he had said enough to get the man off his back. He didn't blame Fabo though. If it were him he would kill to bring his son home and kill anyone else who got in the way.

"Just get him out." Fabo spoke, this time his voice was filled with sadness. "That man is hurting my son. That man is lying to me, John is in there, I saw the look of satisfaction on his face when he closed the door." Fabo cried, feeling grief for his son.

~)~)~

Chris smiled as he heard everything the Detective said to the shorter man. He wondered who the man was that was working undercover. He would find out quietly, he wanted his Adam free from the hell they were stuck in. If only he didn't play poker that night, but if he hadn't he would have never met an Angel.

"Well Mr Jericho why are you out here in the hall?" Wade barked, the man was still pissed off by what went down with John's father.

Wade knew the man was Fabo, the father of his new whore. He thought he had covered his tracks, he would have to talk with Zack and Jack, he had to make sure that they saw no one.

"I was on my way to the mens room." Chris lied. "Well it's good anyway. I have two clients for you at the same, they want a man with spiky blonde hair and you fit that description." Wade laughed at the look of worry on Chris face.

"Who?" Chris asked as fear filled his heart. The last time he was with two men at the same time, they had double penetrated him. It had ripped him badly and he had to have surgery to repair the tear. He knew it was useless to complain to Wade, Wade had been forced to pay the doctor bill then he made Chris pimp himself out on the street to pay for it.

Chris had never been so frightened as he was as this moment. Holding his breath he waited for Wade to say the two names. Tears filled his eyes when Wade told him the names of the men whom he would be with.

All he could do was stand there as Wade chuckled as he walked down the hall away from him. He needed to feel Adam in his arms one last time, before he lost him forever.

Chris made his way to Adam's room, not caring who saw. Adam gasped seeing the look on Chris's face. "W-What is it?" Adam asked fear rising in his voice.

"Wade saw me, I have two clients." Adam frowned, "At separate times right? Wade wouldn't put you back into the same situation...would he?" Silence was all Adam needed to hear.

"It's B-Brock and Da-dave." Chris finally managed to get out as tears fell. Adam fell to his knees and began to cry. He took his arms and wrapped them around Chris' waist. "It can't be! He can't do this! They all most killed you last time!" Adam cried, he began to tremble in fear and rage.

Chris looked down and ran his fingers through Adam's long blonde locks. "I love you Adam, Please hold on to that." Chris whispered. He feared his death at the hands of the two men that had brought him so close to death on an operating table.

"I love you too, I will always hold on, hold on to us. Don't leave me Chris. Please don't leave me. Almost losing you once was bad enough, Please don't let them take you away from me." Adam asked, but he knew his lover had no choice but to do as those men wished, no matter what was included...

~)~(~

Randy sat outside the door crying with his head in his hands as John screamed out in pain. He could hear John cry out for his Daddy...It shattered his spirit into bits. He wondered if he offered his life to Wade would the man let his lover go?

"Forgive me Dimples, I have to try." Randy whispered. He stood up and went to find Wade and to make a deal with the devil himself. His life for John's freedom...

~v~

**Please review...How many reviews we get will determine just how many more chapters are left =)**

**My friend ********Waldron82 **is missing and if anyone has a clue as to what happened to her please send me a PM! PLEASE! 

**Next update..."To Love and Obey" coming soon! **

**Now Please give me your review! **


	11. The loss of a dream

**Thank you for reviewing and reading! This means a lot to to the ones who just favored and followed, Awesome! Thanks again!  
**

**~)~(~**

Randy sat trembling outside of the "Playroom" door, he was softly crying with his head in his hands. John was screaming out in pure agonizing pain, from whatever it was being done to him.

Randy could hear the slapping sound and then John cry out for his Daddy or for him coming through the playroom door. Hearing John cry out Randy and for him not being able to do a damn thing about it shattered Randy's spirit into broken fragments of what it once was. Randy realized then that he never had a soul, not before John came into his life.

Randy spent the past several hours trying to find a way to get John out of Wade's evil clutches and away from the diabolical pimp. In the end Randy could come up with only one conclusion, finally he began to wonder if he offered his life to Wade would the man let his lover go? Would Wade let Randy watch John go free and then kill him? Wade hated him, he always has, he knew Wade would jump at the deal to end his life.

Randy stood up and turned around facing the door his beaten lover was behind, softly, not to be heard, he lay a hand on the playroom door. It was a failed attempt to feel closer to his hurting baby, knowing now what he must do.

"Forgive me Dimples, I have to try. I have to save you baby boy, there is still time for you to have a normal life." Randy whispered as his tears fell. It ripped his heart but he knew he had to let John go in order to save him. He heard another cry of pain and a plea for him to come to John's aide and make the hurting stop. Randy forced himself to hold back from bursting down the door.

Randy knew he couldn't tear though that door because if he did Wade would see to it that John would never see the light of day outside of a tiny black cell. He dried his burning red eyes, then went to find Wade, he went to make a deal with the devil himself. His life for John's freedom...

{x}

Inside the room of pain and fear, John felt the paddle welt his ass yet again. "RANDY!" He screamed out once more as the paddle ripped his skin.

"P-please stop s-sir, hurts so b bad." he asked in a silent plea for the man named Dean to stop whipping him and tearing his skin apart, his voice was raw from screaming, but Dean seemed only to thrive from the teens agony and pain.

Once more the "Whore" emblazoned paddle came down again and again. The paddle studded with jagged diamonds was adorned with the word "whore" backwards so that it left the word imprinted deeply on John's bubbled ass. The paddle was designed to cut into the skin. Wade had a special client that loved seeing the word whore on his whores asses. Mark Calaway was a twisted individual, even more twisted than Mr. Ambrose and Mark would be receiving John in less than twenty-four hours.

"Take this boy, become the whore you are destined to be." Dean boasted as yet another sound of the paddle coming down, swished deadly through the air.

John's mind began to break as the paddle began to make a creaking sound when it landed on his ass, he could tell by the sound of the paddle that it would break if he continued to become broken with it.

For the first time since being kidnapped John truly began to lose the battle of rebellion and he began to weaken in body and mind.

"Whose whore are you bitch?" Dean asked as he hit John again. John wailed out in pain."i belong to Randy. I am no ones Whore! I'm not...I'm not a...!" John screamed at Dean, only to have Dean grab him by the neck and yank him from the bed with both hands.

John was confused at first until he realized what it was that the crazed client was wanting. "Look goddamn it! LOOK! Turn around and look at your ass in the mirror! NOW!" Dean yelled out and slammed his fist into John's back for a kidney punch, John gasped and held his breath in pain.

"Do as I fucking say or I will hit you harder and next time you will lose a fucking kidney. You got that boy? You fucking whore! Wade's whore and now my whore. Seth and Roman are already co owned by me I think maybe it is time you joined them" Dean explained.

John began to trembled at the thought, he felt bad for the two young men. He had seen the bruises that the two men held after they would come back from being with Dean, he did not want that. To be owned not by just one crazed man but two, that was hell that John Cena did not want a part of.

John slowly turned his back to the mirror and gasped at what he saw. "Nooo, I'm not a w-w-whore. I'm n n not." the teenager protested in sadness when he saw the word whore emblazoned on his skin, he began to softly cry he knew it would scar, forever branding him a whore.

Wade Barrett did it, Wade had finally broke John's fragile teenaged mind. Wade did what he had wanted and turned John into a whore.

Dean watched as John turned around and faced the bed. He wondered what the kid was doing as he saw John gingerly lay.

John looked Dean in the eyes, Dean could tell that something in John had changed. That the John he first saw was no where to be seen as John spread his legs.

"Fuck me Dean." John stated. "Why? Why should I fuck you?" Dean asked. John locked eyes with man.

"Because I am nothing but a whore." John replied, all emotion striped from his voice...

"Yes, yes are" Dean agreed with a smile as he climbed between John's legs he placed the head of his cock to John's unprepared hole.

John didn't even cry out in pain as he was impaled by the large penis...

Dean fucked John hard as blood stained the sheets. He took John's cock in his hand and John came like the good whore he now was...

"Such a good whore to cum for me, such a good fucking whore." Dean praised as he came inside of the damaged teen. "Yes" John agreed...

{X}

Wade stood with his arms crossed as he let every word he had just heard sink in. "Tell me Orton, how do you know I will leave your baby brother Nathan alone after you are dead?" Wade pondered.

He had listened attentively as Randy explained how he was willing to die for John. How he would watch John be set free to his dad and then step back and let him end his life.

Ending Randy's life. Wade loved the idea but he just loved using Randy that much more. However it would end Randy's hold on John, who he could always have kidnapped again and this time he could take his praised whores and hide them underground on the road. No one would ever find John and his whores. The thought of this was sounding better and better.

Randy jumped at the knock on the door. Tears came to his eyes as a broken John limped through the door with his head lowered to the ground.

A smiling confident Dean walked before the broken boy, John only wore a black thong and nothing else.

"Joh...Dimples." Randy said trying to get John to look at him. Wade decided to watch and see what happened, he could tell something had changed in John and he couldn't wait to find out what as Randy walked over to the teen.

John stepped back from an advancing Randy. "Don't touch me Randy, I belong to Wade now. I am his whore and you have to have permission to touch me." John spoke. Randy's breath hitched at what he just heard, not only did John call himself a whore but the teen sounded like death, so emotionless.

Wade laughed as he walked up to John. "Kiss me John." Wade ordered, this was his test to see if John was just playing him.

There wasn't a single pause when John walked over to Wade and kissed his lips. Wade opened his mouth and John's tongue began to explore. Wade stopped the kiss and looked in John's eyes. "Turn around and show Randy what you are." Wade commanded.

John removed his thong and turned around to face Dean. His back to Randy. Randy began to cry seeing the word "Whore" drying on John's butt cheeks. "Why Wade? He's just a kid." Randy cried knowing that John would have to live with the scar for the rest of his life.

"He's not a kid anymore Orton, He is my whore. Thank you Dean, how can I ever repay you for bringing my whore home?" Wade asked.

Dean smiled he had always wanted to own Seth and now was his chance. "Let me have Seth. Let me buy out the rest of his contract with you." Dean stated. "Do you not wish the same for Roman?" Wade asked.

"No I do not, they are too close anyway. I think they need to be apart. I will want Roman from time to time,but I wish for Seth to be mine all the time." Dean replied.

"Don't do it, please Wade, they love each other, please don't rip them apart like,like John and I." Randy asked, the words he said hitting home, he knew now he had lost his only love.

Wade looked at Randy, John then back at Dean. "Very well, I will go grab his contract. Randy, go tell Seth to pack his things, he is free to go with Dean." Wade ordered.

"You call that free? Going with Dean, Free? He's not going free, he is going to hell." Randy said.

"Oh and Randy what you asked, the answer is no, Dean saw to that. Whore on your knees and suck me off, you have a client in several hours and he loves oral, I need to make sure you are ready. Mark Calaway is a very picky man." Wade stated.

"Yes sir." John whispered and walked over to Wade. When John dropped to his knees and began undoing Wade's pants Randy had to leave, bile rose to his mouth as he lost his dream...

**Please review...**

**next up..."To love and obey" I rewrote the summary of the story so hopefully everyone can understand what "To love and obey" is about better.**


End file.
